


【授翻】Green Card | 绿卡

by sukinano



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fake Marriage | 假结婚, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukinano/pseuds/sukinano
Summary: Richard为了得到想要的东西，可以付出许多——包括与陌生人步入婚姻。灵感源自Peter Weir的爱情老电影。
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138779) by [theremin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theremin/pseuds/theremin). 



Richard从手机地图中抬起头，看向眼前的咖啡店牌，古早的新艺术派字体勾勒出了CAFE DE PARIS（巴黎咖啡）字样。他紧张地吸气，抓了抓头发，摸出一手汗湿，于是用宽大的黑夹克袖子擦了把脸，衣料变得潮湿打褶。他难堪地皱起眉头，轻声叹息，这可真是灾难现场。他深吸一口气，迈进店门，企图遮掩自己的心情，营造出放松自在、游刃有余的形象。看到孤身一人的Erlich，他走过去。  
“嗨，年轻人！”Erlich和他打招呼，他身上还挂着牛角面包屑，桌前摆着只空碟子和一杯卡布奇诺。  
“嘿Erlich，你等很久了？”  
“还行。”Erlich说。  
“啊，好吧。”  
“我想说你打扮得还挺帅的，下了不少功夫啊。”他语带讥诮。  
“呃，我就是，那个，穿得整齐点。”  
“不过也是，结婚又不是家常便饭。”Erlich诡异一笑，从口袋里掏出个小戒指盒，“白送的。”两枚造型简单的戒指金光闪闪，躺在黑色绒布里。  
“这，是真金吗？”  
“是真戒指。”Erlich说，“你管这个干嘛？”  
“没，没，我只是……那个，她到……她在路上了吗？“  
“堵车，一会儿就来。”Erlich说。Richard点点头，不知道该说什么好，只能扯出个笑容。从他旧房东脸上的反应来看，这好像不是件明智之举。  
“你们好。”有人问候道。Richard抬头，眼前这家伙是他见过最高最苍白的人，他耸立在原地，腼腆别扭又充满歉意。服务生吗？哪家咖啡店会浮夸到雇服务生啊。  
“啊Jared，来坐。”Erlich抬手示意Richard，Richard愣了一下，才让开一点位置。Jared在他身边坐下，伸出一只手。  
“你好，我是Jared。”他说。  
“呃，Richard。”Richard含糊道，勉强同他握了握手，尽力压下了心中不祥的预感。  
“Jared，你的未婚夫。”Erlich解释道。Richard又一次陷入呆滞，他知道自己眼睛都快掉出来了，但是完全无法自控。  
“什么意思？”  
“你想要找个女孩儿，我明白，可就这么点儿时间，真的来不及。”  
Jared蹙眉：“你没提前告诉他？”  
“告不告诉有关系吗？”Erlich有点气恼，“反正过了今天你们也不会再见面了，当然，之后离婚还要见上一回。”  
“我……那个，我，Erlich，我能……”  
“Richard！你不会恐同吧。”Erlich凑近他，一脸恐吓，“下周之前，你需要一份结婚证明，Jared也是。我是做生意的，不是给人创造奇迹的，如果你现在走出这扇门，我分文不退，你们俩都拿不到退款。”  
Richard两只手捂住脸，深深地叹了口气。他怎么能蠢到相信Erlich办事靠谱？他怎么能一开始就答应了？好吧，因为他也没什么其他选择。他放下手，咬牙道：“行吧，去他妈的。”  
“太好了，Richard。”Jared温声说道。  
“出发，”Erlich说，“去市政厅。”  
市政厅离咖啡店只要步行几分钟，十几对情侣在排队。仪式简洁明了，Erlich是他们的证婚人，负责签结婚许可，递戒指的时候他轮流打量两人，明显在考虑哪位该是“老公”，然后耸耸肩，把两枚戒指交到Jared手中，Richard隐隐觉得自己受到了冒犯。Richard承诺会爱一个陌生人、尊重他、珍惜他，而对方俯下身，别扭而纯洁地亲吻了他的唇角。仪式就这样结束了，三人走出市政厅，站在台阶上。这是温暖灿烂的一天，Richard迫不及待想脱掉身上死板讨厌的夹克。  
“嘿Richard，我打算去会所庆祝一下你们俩结婚，来吗？”Erlich问。  
“呃，不了，谢谢。”Richard拒绝。  
“随你便吧。”Erlich一耸肩，钻进一辆等客的顺风车。婚礼最后他一直在摆弄手机，大概就是在叫车吧。  
“你刚刚，表现得很好。”Jared说，“非常有说服力！”  
“噢，啊谢谢，你也是。”Richard尴尬地笑。  
“那我们就在这儿分别啦。”Jared小心翼翼地拿着自己那份结婚证明。  
“好。”Richard说。  
Jared微微靠近他：“我们将永远怀念巴黎。”【注1】  
“嗯？什么？噢那家咖啡店，哈哈是啊，很好笑。”  
Jared微笑着离开了，剩下Richard一个人，他自顾自笑了笑，端详起手中的结婚证明。视线扫到手上，才发现戒指已经在手指留下了绿色的痕迹。  
******  
“Hendricks先生，应该先祝贺你新婚快乐。”  
“谢谢！非常感谢，天哪，我开心极了。”Richard对公寓楼的董事会代表们说道，他们三位坐在一张大桌子的另一头，看起来都有七十多岁了。  
“公寓要上市的时候，你碰巧结了婚，而根据我们的要求，买方需要是结了婚的伴侣。”三人中的主心骨Bernstein女士说。  
“别这么说，Agnes。”她左手边留着大胡子的Steward先生说。  
“说实话，的确有这个因素的影响。但我和Donald，”Richard看到结婚证上这个傻里傻气的名字时着实惊讶到了，也难怪他改叫Jared，“我们已经在一起四年了，他早就和我求过婚，但我那时还没准备好。之前谈起买房，就又提了一次，我也真心觉得自己该安定下来了。我一直希望以后能领养孩子，现在，我有了正确的人陪在身边，也有了适合的……公寓……”  
“噢，孩子。”Stewart先生满意道，“Hendricks先生，这正是我们想要的，年轻的家庭，新一代的生命。”  
Richard激动地点头，“我们非常喜欢小孩，如果，那个，生理条件允许的话，早就生上好几个了。”  
“我们没怎么见过你的另一半，这就很有意思了。”Bernstein女士说，“如果你们谈了这么久的恋爱，不应该的。”  
Richard正要编几句瞎话，Oakes先生开口道：“我大概见过，是那个深色头发的小伙子对不对？”  
Richard猛点头。Oakes和他住在一层，他说的很可能是大头。很少有人经常来访，大头就是其中之一，或许编个和这家伙结婚的故事是个不错的掩护，毕竟他租下公寓近七年里，真的没什么女孩儿来过。  
想到这里Richard就火冒三丈。他不会邀人来做客，性格安静体贴，也从来不……在地板上大号、招老鼠进家门。房租一次没有拖延，而且一直节衣缩食，想在公寓上市时攒够钱买下它。当初签租约的时候对方也是这么保证的，可真到了这个关头，董事会又决定要卖给已婚伴侣？Johnson一家带着个捣蛋鬼在大楼里才住了一年半，就收到了正式的购买邀请，自己收到的却是一封信，说他不是买家候选人？不公平，太不公平了，他在黑客旅馆和大头大喊着抱怨了一番。他刚来硅谷时在黑客旅馆做过一阵子房客，现在也还很喜欢去那儿玩。那天晚上起身回家前，Erlich把他拉到一旁。  
“如果那间公寓对你非常重要，结个婚吧。”  
“和谁？”Richard苦涩道，“我没办法和牧师说我女朋友不能到婚礼现场，因为她住在加拿大。”  
“Richard，这个国家有很多不合法的事，是不平等的法律宣判了它们的不合法。许多女孩儿出生在这片国土上，或者从小被带到境内，她们都是没有身份的黑户。随便找一个结婚，对方就有机会告别动荡，有机会实现美国梦，而你，也能得到属于自己的公寓。”  
“这听起来特别……不合法。”  
“可在我看来就是个双赢的局面。”Erlich说道，“这事儿我能办，只要一点点中介费，五千美元。”  
Richard当时笑着拒绝了，可Erlich的话在他心中始终挥散不去，几天之后，他给Erlich打电话，问他能不能这周末前就安排好。于是他便坐在这里了，手持结婚证明，面临着最后的关卡——打败眼前三头上了年纪的巨龙。  
“对。”Richard又点点头，对他们笑起来，“那就是我的宝贝，我丈夫，天哪，我爱死他了。”  
“他怎么没来？”Bernstein女士问道，“我想他会搬过来和你住？”  
“是的，当然了。”Richard说，“但是，呃，他经常要出门，工作需要。现在他正在、正在，那个，巴黎。”  
“噢，巴黎。”Bernstein女士的语气终于有了一丝赞许，“你也去过吗，Hendricks先生？”  
“去过。”Richard撒谎道，“其实我们的初遇就在那儿。”  
“真浪漫！”  
“的确很浪漫，比如，沿着……香榭丽舍大街散步……路过……红磨坊。呃，Donald承诺过，有时间度蜜月的时候，我们还会再去一次。”  
Bernstein双手交握，笑容愉悦。  
Oakes先生点头道：“我觉得差不多了，董事会同意你购买公寓。”  
******  
从银行借出贷款，签署所有文件，一切都进展得飞快。那一晚，当Richard锁上房门，他感到自己就是站在世界之巅的王者，虽然这个王者还欠了一屁股债，但……他拥有了这间房子。他甩掉夹克，拿上从街边商店买的东西，穿过房间走到阳台，然后爬上大楼侧面的螺旋楼梯。这公寓空间开阔，位置优越，价格也很实惠，放眼旧金山疯狂的房产市场，很难再找到第二间，但这不是Richard铤而走险买下它的唯一理由。上一位顽固倔强的租户做了离经叛道的改造，所以，它拥有一个迷你天文台。旋梯通往一片穹顶覆盖下的小小空间，只能从Richard的顶层房间上去。天文台最多同时容纳两个人，墙面收起，便露出干净明亮的弧形玻璃窗，中央架着一台沉重的优质望远镜。Richard坐到椅子上，打开商店的口袋，拿出一罐Rock Star【注2】和一条士力架。这是他的暖房派对，整片银河都受邀作陪。他心满意足地呼出一口气，透过望远镜凝视星空，想聚焦到土星的光环上。正在这时，一颗流星恰好滑过他眼前。他惊叹一声，这颗流星仿佛是个预示，Richard Hendricks的人生终于要走上正确的轨迹了。  
******  
Richard很开心，他的魔笛手应用进展神速，甚至已经设计出了超级满意的logo；之前他一直想改造房子，又怕丢掉押金，这回，过去一直积而不发的劲儿全都使出来了。他站在梯子顶上，颤颤巍巍地给天花板钻了几个洞，打算装上一台投影仪和下拉屏幕。弄好这个，他就要给大头打电话，叫他过来一起玩投射到整面墙上的堡垒之夜，一定爽翻了！大头也知道这场假结婚，性格又随和，如果有邻居看到他来了，自己应该可以牵起他的手或者干点别的，绝佳掩护。Richard笑了起来，刚要钻下一个眼，门铃响了。他皱着眉爬下梯子，想不到谁会登门造访。  
“呃，谁？”他对着话筒问道。  
“您好，我们是美国移民局的工作人员，来找Dunn先生。”  
Richard有那么一瞬间陷入迷茫之中，然后想起对方说的是Jared，或者说Donald，总之就是那个人的姓氏。“  
“他不在家。”  
“您是Hendricks先生吗？”  
“啊，我是？”  
“祝您新婚愉快，我们只是来做例行检查，看看一切是否合规，好给您丈夫颁发绿卡。可以进门吗？”

【注1】We'll always have Paris，电影《卡萨布兰卡》中的一句台词  
【注2】Rock Star，美国功能饮料


	2. Chapter 2

美国移民局工作人员造访Richard Hendricks家仅两个月前，Jared Dunn被拘留在德州。角落里有个醉汉鼾声如雷，还有一个大概19岁的年轻人一直在砰砰砸墙，声称他爸爸是大人物，关他的人都会后悔的。而Jared安静耐心地坐在原地，努力保持镇定。  
“Dunn。”一位警官叫他，Jared站起身，对方打开门，那个年轻人企图钻出去。  
“站回去，先生。”警官说。  
“你叫什么？嗯？叫什么名字？等我爸知道了，让你铲屎你都会感激涕零。”  
“那真巧，我对铲您这种屎特别有经验。”警官把他按回门里。  
Jared走出拘留室，跟在警官身后，一路听着年轻人骂骂咧咧，大喊他爸会把整座警察局夷为平地。  
“到了，先生。”Jared走进一间小办公室，一位身材肥胖的男人正叼着牙签坐在桌后，盯着老旧的监控器看。  
“坐吧，我是Hawley警官。”  
“我是Jared Dunn，很高兴认识您！”  
Hawley的眼神仿佛Jared说了什么蠢话，他连接都不想接。Jared坐下，绞尽脑汁地回想该如何用肢体语言表现出友好的态度。张开双臂，挺直后背，微笑。  
“资料上说你住在旧金山。”  
“是的，警官。”  
“来这儿干嘛？”  
“拜访朋友。”  
“女朋友？”  
“不，是Facebook好友，我们都是一个织毯群的管理员。”  
“什么？”  
“您知道钩编地毯吧？非常棒的美国民间工艺，历史悠久。做毯子的方法是用布条——”  
警官亮起一只手掌，Jared闭上嘴巴。  
“你被捕的原因是买大麻。你应该知道这里不是加州，购买软性毒品在德州属于违法行为。”  
“是买给我朋友。”Jared解释道，“她有关节炎，大麻可以舒缓疼痛。”  
警官漫不经心地应了一声。  
“警官，我会交罚款，而且——”  
“这里还说你有犯罪前科。”  
Jared脸烫得快烧起来，“嗯，您也看到了，那是十五岁左右的事，而且很短暂，我现在可以很开心很自豪地说，我已经实现了改变。”  
“教唆罪。”Hawley没有理他，自顾自地沉吟。  
Jared双手合十，关注自己的呼吸。他必须度过这次难关，他会没事的。  
“你是德国籍。”  
“什么？”Jared看向他，“一定是搞错了，我，我的家乡在波士顿。”  
“Donald Dunn，原名Donald Meier。”  
“我，我能看看您手里的文件吗？”  
“在你的个人物品里，我们发现了一张工作证，上面写的是Jared Dunn。”  
“噢，我可以解释——”  
“所以你到底叫什么？”  
“是……是我老板先叫的我Jared，他又不喜欢别人指正他的错误，所以我，我就让人力资源把我的信息改掉了。但我其实叫Donald D……Dunn，就写在我的证件上，呃……”他很久没有这么磕磕绊绊地讲过话了。  
“现在你的存款够支付两千美元的罚金吗？”  
“能。”Jared说。  
“行，去找那边桌子的警官吧。”Hawley突然兴致缺缺，“你可以走了，但我会把这事儿告知移民局。”  
“可我不是移民。”Jared说，“那是个错误。”  
******  
“Jared，你疯了？不是告诉过你工作时间别给我打电话。”  
“对不起。”Jared声音沙哑，“但我需要你。”  
Jared已经和Paul交往快一年了，对方一头金发，麦色皮肤，在互利的法务部工作。之前互利卷入了一场相当严重又冗长的诉讼，Jared是Belson的办公室联络员，Paul则是律师团队的一员，两人共事了很长时间，Paul提出一起去喝一杯的时候，Jared受宠若惊。那晚，他在对方昂贵且设计感十足的沙发上给他做了一发口交，自那以后便开始了交往。或者说，勉强算是交往。Paul讲得很清楚，他们的关系不能见光，而且要求Jared不要在朋友或同事面前提起他。Jared同意了，想着日后总会转圜，可对方的立场始终没有动摇过分毫。Jared基本做到了谨言慎行，可这种秘密恋情虽然一开始有些刺激，最终还是使他伤心起来，有时候他会提到“我男朋友”，觉得只要不说任何能表明身份的细节，应该就没问题。Paul还没有用“男朋友”这个词形容过他们的关系，至少目前还没有，Jared想，他可以等。  
“怎么了？”Paul听上去疲倦不堪。  
“你还记得移民局那封信吗，就是我以为搞错了的那封？我之前申请和儿童保护服务中心的人见一面，好拿到档案复印件，把问题都搞清楚。我现在就在CPS，你能过来接我吗？”  
“你在哭？”  
“听到了些烦心事，我真的不想一个人，请你来接我吧，好不好？”  
Paul深深地叹了口气：“听着，Jared，我很忙，今天还得加班，没时间管你那摊烂事，找别人接你吧。”他挂断了电话。  
Jared难以置信地对着手机发了会儿呆，从电话簿里翻翻找找，拨通了另一个号码。  
******  
Jared坐在朋友Edith家的餐桌旁，把舒洁纸巾按在脸上。Edith一头灰白长发辫成辫子，穿着一件浅绿色的长袍。她到CPS门外接Jared的时候，只扫了一眼对方的状态，便决定把他带回自己的小房子，先别让他回公寓。  
“别憋着心事，亲爱的。”  
“他连来接我都不肯。”  
“还要我说多少遍？你男朋友就是个混蛋，赶快甩了他吧。”  
“他也有优点的。”Jared喃喃道，“我只是……只是希望他对我能更亲近点。”  
“我爸爸曾经告诉我，别总痴心妄想。”  
“Edie。”Jared略带责怪地叫她。  
“和我说说在CPS发生什么事儿了？”  
“一位社工明显花了大量时间调查我，她尤其对找寻我的出生地感兴趣，可能是她工作这些年的爱好吧。她发现我之所以没有出生证明，是因为我生在慕尼黑。她给我看了一份我在德国的出生证明传真，我的原名叫Donald Meier，母亲Barbara Meier，生父不详。”Jared又抽了一张纸巾擦了擦眼睛，“不管怎么说，我现在知道自己的生日了，在六月。”  
“那Dunn这个姓是怎么来的？”  
“我以为是自己生父的男人，他姓Dunn，但这样看来他不过是我和妈妈同居过一阵。我妈妈带我来到美国时用的是旅游护照，但再也没有回到慕尼黑。她过世之后，我就被送进了福利系统。”  
“当时你多大？”  
“三四岁吧。”  
“小可怜，我再给你添些茶。”Edith把Jared杯底剩的冷茶倒出去，放进一只新的茶包。“但我想不通的是，为什么这位社工不联系你，告诉你实情呢？”  
“这就是我接下来要和你说的，情况更糟糕了，我申请和他们面谈的主要原因，是德州那件事……”  
“那是件狗屎。”  
“嗯，那件事之后，我收到了移民局的信，信上说我多次犯罪，不能继续留在美国，要求我返回德国。我不是合法居民，要被遣返了，我该怎么办？”  
Edith叹了口气，望向窗外：“你那个垃圾男朋友可能和你结婚吗？”  
“概率渺茫。”Jared沉沉道，“什么意思？”  
“好吧。”Edie说，“如果他同意结婚，你就能拿到一张绿卡。但说老实话，我觉得与其和那小子结婚，你还不如回德国。”  
******  
Jared向Paul谈起当前的处境，对方说了句“什么乱七八糟的”，然后甩了他。他告诉Jared，他得自保，不能卷进这种事情里。虽然Jared心情很差，可没有想象中那样伤心。不过，他还有更大的麻烦要应付，倒不是说他讨厌德国，他喜欢巴伐利亚的服装，还是默克尔总理的铁粉，但一想到自己如此努力地上学、工作、有了房子，一切又要从头再来……恐慌油然而生。Jared在科技行业工作，虽然对科技不是那么在行，总归还是学了些东西。他安装了翻墙软件和TOR浏览器【注】，深入旧金山的网络黑市，一条“假结婚，越快越好，让你拥有合法权利”的消息攫住了他的眼球。他打给上面提供的电话，和一位毛发旺盛的瘾君子见了面。对方问了他几个问题，告诉他第二天到巴黎咖啡跟他和“客户”碰头。  
Jared本来想早些到的，可还是晚了，交通拥堵得像场噩梦，而且哪儿都找不到停车位。他小跑着抵达咖啡店，认出了窗边的Erlich，对面坐着的男士应该就是他的客户了。Jared浮现出一点笑意，那人看上去和自己一般年纪，大码的夹克显得他单薄瘦弱，有股孩子气，大眼睛，卷头发，鹰钩鼻，颇为英俊。Jared咬起嘴唇，隐隐希望过了今天还能有见面的机会。  
******  
计划成功了，就那样……成功了。结婚证明，加上Gavin Belson言辞强硬的信函，Jared成功逃过了遣返。生活几乎变回了老样子，而Paul又开始给他发消息了，Jared至今还没有回复过，但他其实很想回复，总会忍不住的。不过现在他事务繁忙，互利刚刚收购了一家游戏视频网站，他负责监督员工、用户和数据的交接。他正在Slack频道里发消息，手指翻飞着敲打键盘，这时，电话铃声响了起来。他随手点开外放，没有停下手里的活。  
“这里是Jared Dunn。”  
“嘿Jared，我是前台的Karen，你丈夫来了，说有急事找你。”

【注】TOR，即The Onion Router（洋葱网络）的缩写，通过TOR浏览器和VPN可以进入“暗网”。


	3. Chapter 3

互利的园区有种压迫感，Richard愈发清晰地意识到自己更喜欢做自由职业和临时工。这里弥漫着令人绝望的象牙塔气息，桌上足球、附带跑步机的办公桌，随处是强制性的公司娱乐设施。Richard耸了耸肩。  
前台小姐挂着副冷冰冰的表情，到底什么毛病？他说起自己是Jared的丈夫时，对方的反应也很不讨喜，其实她也没讲什么，只是上下打量他，然后说“哦，你就是Richard”，那语气和“哦，你就是做老鼠标本的人”一模一样。Jared难道……说过他坏话吗？他编过的那些瞎话里可没有Jared一句不好。  
Jared终于现身了，和上次见面一样，依然那么高大、苍白、一脸紧张兮兮。  
“嘿，亲爱的！”他走过来抱住Richard，他的胳膊纤细硌人，Richard不得不扬起脑袋，才没让整张脸撞到他瘦弱嶙峋的肩膀上。他好像抓住了一棵树。“我们，我们出去转转吧。”Jared的一只大手护住Richard的后腰，推着他往出口走。  
“能不能，那个，别碰我。”到了僻静无人处，Richard小声抱怨。Jared一下拿开了手。  
“对不起。”  
“没事，没事。我来找你是因为移民局昨晚到我家去了，想确认我们俩没有假结婚，不是两个蠢货企图钻体系的空子。今天他们还会来家里找你……找我们的。”  
Jared不知怎么脸色更苍白了，“噢不。”  
“你，呃，你的家乡在哪儿？听不出你的口音。”  
Jared咬起嘴唇：“Richard，等我十分钟行吗？我马上回来。”  
“好。”  
Jared匆匆返回大楼，两条瘦长的腿倒腾得飞快。Richard拿出手机查看邮箱，看到Pete Monahan发来了邮件，他松了口气，Pete是他咨询过几次的律师，对方同意了他的邀约。他简洁而感激地发送回复，再抬眼时，Jared已经回来了，穿着外套，背着只单肩的电脑包，专业又成熟的打扮。Richard觉得自己很逊，套着卫衣牛仔裤，而且因为功能饮料喝太多，肤质也没那么光滑。或许那位前台小姐只是认为自己配不上Jared吧，这也挺合理的。  
“我老板不太高兴，但还是批准我今天放假了。”Jared说，“咱们走吧。”  
他们坐进Jared那台普锐斯，开回Richard家，一路上，Jared尽量把自己的情况说了个清楚。RIchard不知如何回应，对方的生活就像……清奇的美食视频，开始想做墨西哥煎饼，最后却做出了一块生日蛋糕，神转折一个接一个。他替Jared感到难过，说起自己结婚不过是为买套房，又产生了些许罪恶感。两相对比，自己的事微不足道。  
“我理解。”Jared一副理所当然的语气，“这里的房产市场太可怕了，我能买到自己的公寓，都要仰仗前一任房主说服她儿子允许我买下来，否则就要流入市场竞价大战了。”  
“她自己不能做主吗？”Richard问。  
“噢，那都是她去世后的事了。”Jared答道。Richard闭上嘴巴，问这家伙问题着实有压力。  
“就是这条街，左拐的话在那儿停车。”Richard指了指。Jared左拐，找到一个空位，两人一起走进门厅。  
“您好，Hendricks先生。”门卫问候道。  
“啊，你好，Jackson。”  
“这就是Dunn先生吗？”  
“噢我是！”Jared说。  
“欢迎回家，先生，法国怎么样？”  
“法国？”  
“您这是轻装上阵？”门卫看着他的电脑包。  
“我们先上楼了，他要倒时差。”Richard说，“刚从机场回来。”  
“明白，我也这么年轻过呀。”门卫重新拿起自己的平装小说。  
Richard发现Jared正盯着一只邮箱看，和其他邮箱一样，上面用华丽的花体字写着“DUNN & HENDRICKS"。他按下电梯按钮，谢天谢地，大门马上打开了，两人走进去。  
“呃，我得把你登记为同居人，那些牌子都是公寓楼做的。”Richard说，“抱歉啊。”  
“我不介意。”Jared说。  
“我把你的名字放到前面了，因为Hendricks & Dunn听起来像一家律师事务所。”  
Jared笑道：“那法国呢？”  
“我和大家说你去巴黎出差了。”  
“知道了。移民局什么时候会来？”  
“我也不知道，他们没有给确切时间。”  
电梯门在顶层弹开，Jared紧跟着Richard在走廊一路小跑，Richard把他推进屋子，“到了，把鞋脱到这儿，外套给我——”  
这时，外面传来敲门声。他们对视一眼，Richard透过猫眼看到了前一晚的两位官员，Pace女士和Kendall先生正站在走廊里。门卫一定是认出了他们，把他们放进来了。“完了，完了。”Richard说。  
“没事，放轻松。“Jared踢掉鞋子，把外套递给Richard，”开门，我来和他们谈。“  
“我来，我就住这儿。”Richard把外套挂到衣帽架上。  
Jared坐到Richard的黑色人造革沙发上，努力做出放松的姿态，“开门吧。”  
“可我们还没准备好。”Richard说着，门又响了一声。  
“亲爱的，你能去开门吗？”Jared声情并茂地喊道。  
“我靠。”Richard压低嗓音骂道，拿卫衣袖子抹掉脸上的汗，打开门。两位官员朝他微笑，Pace女士一头齐肩发，发尾微微内扣，戴着一副方框眼镜，Kendall先生头顶锃亮，穿着极不合身的西装。  
“你好，又见面了，Hendricks先生。”  
“呃，您、您好。”  
“谁来了？宝贝？”Jared站起来走到他身后，环住他的肩膀。Richard绷紧了身子，他不喜欢和别人有肢体接触，更糟糕的是，Jared的演技拙劣极了。  
“是移民局的工作人员，我和你说过。”  
“噢，对。我刚从法国出差回来。”Jared说。天哪，他真是个差劲演员。  
“嗯，Hendricks先生之前提到过你不在国内。”  
“进来吧。”Richard小声道，轻轻把Jared推到自己身前，走回沙发那边，逃开了对方胳膊的环绕。两个人并排落座，Richard觉得自己的笑容很不自然，因为他想死。  
“我们只是做些例行询问。”Pace女士说，“你们在一起很久了？”  
“三年。”  
“四年。”  
Jared和Richard同时回答。  
“我是说，那个，马上就要到四周年纪念了。”Richard企图圆场。要是Jared能闭口不言就好了。  
“怎么认识的？”  
Jared刚要张嘴，Richard在底下伸出手掐了把他的胳膊，他倒吸一口气。“巴黎。”Richard说，“我们，我们住在同一家酒店。”  
“Dunn先生，你经常去法国吗？”  
“对，我喜欢去博物馆和艺术馆。”Jared说。  
“我以为你是去工作。”  
“嗯，对的，我……经常主动提出出差，好顺便参观博物馆。”  
Richard的手机突然响起，他嘟囔一声，没有理会。  
“接吧，Hendricks先生，没关系。”Kendall先生说。  
“不用，没事。”Richard说，暗暗祈祷那边能挂断电话，可惜事与愿违，他真不应该把铃声换成马里奥主题。对面很可能是大头，把扬声器打开就转头打游戏或吃东西了，等到人接起来才算完，Richard看过现场版。他只好起身，接通电话。  
“嘿，现在不太方便。”Richard说。  
“嗨Richard，晚上想过来玩儿吗？我们在比赛，我想你加入我的队伍，Gilfoyle和Dinesh总在一起，Erlich自己玩自己的，嫌我拖他后腿。”  
“大头，我现在真的不方便。”  
******  
Jared余光瞥着Richard微微弓着背，在厨房打电话。  
“Dunn先生，我能用一下洗手间吗？”Kendall先生说。  
“呃。”Jared看了看Richard，对方正在气咻咻地解释什么事，空着的那只手到处乱挥，“可以啊。”  
“在哪儿？”  
“什么在哪儿？”  
“洗手间。”  
Jared善意地笑了笑，站起身。他扫视一圈，就这么个屋子，能有多大？他走到过道，打开一扇门，Richard的行李和清洁用品乱七八糟地撒了一地，“原来在这儿的，后来改成别的房间了。”Jared说。  
“好吧Dunn先生，那它现在在哪儿？”  
Jared打开另一扇：“这是我们的卧室。”  
“洗手间呢？”  
Jared又发现一扇门，他走过去，人生中第一次因为看到卫生间喜上眉梢，“就在这儿，您请便！”  
“谢谢。”Kendall先生怪异地看了他一眼，Jared回以微笑，回到沙发上，坐在Richard身边，对方已经打完了电话，正紧张地盯着他瞧。Jared搂住他肩膀，Richard肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下。Pace女士歪了歪脑袋，眯起双眼。  
******  
“他们打电话说周二要做一次深度访谈、”Richard说，“今天是周五，这事儿是不是严重了？”  
Pete Monahan灰蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地凝视他。Monahan正坐在公共图书馆旁边的公园里吃甜甜圈，重拾执业资格之前，这儿就是他的办公室。他并不避讳告诉别人自己的资产已经被冻结，用来赔偿受害者，不过感谢伟大的上帝，他已拿回了自己的执业许可，重新做律师事务了。“非常严重，Richard，你当时在想什么？”  
Richard叹气：“我只是……你也知道湾区的房地产市场……”  
“这是欺诈罪，可以把你送进监狱的。”  
Richard再次呻吟出声，脸都绿了：“我、我该怎么办？”  
“要我说，让他到你家里，共度一个周末，把他介绍给你朋友们——”  
“停，你说什么？”  
“Richard，你们会分开进行谈话，你需要尽可能了解这个男人的生活，他也一样。就当考试前临时抱佛脚吧。”  
“操。”Richard不想再听到任何Jared Dunn的悲惨人生了，“就没有别的办法？”  
“有。”Monahan点头，Richard精神一振。“你也可以全盘招供，然后他被遣返，你交一笔罚款，失去那间公寓。”  
“可我不了解他。”Richard哀叹，“而且他太……唉，一句两句说不清，他是个怪人。”  
“我明白。”Pete Monahan说，“有时候我也觉得在美国结婚太容易了。至少他成年了，是吧？没有未成年吧？”  
“当然。”  
“确定？有些人比较显老。”  
“确定！”  
“那就好，省了一大笔额外的花费，不然更郁闷了，尤其是你们俩还涉及跨国婚姻。”  
“这真是个噩梦。”Richard说，“不敢相信发生在我身上。”  
“Richard，针对可卡因成瘾者有一个新起点项目，我参加过，在里面学到最珍贵的道理之一，就是要对你自己的行为负责。你和这个男人结婚了，没有人逼迫你，不是飞舞的灰尘、不是毒品在作祟，而是你自己的本心，所以负起责任来吧。“  
“啊啊啊啊啊、”Richard捂住脸。  
“Richard，我得走了，图书馆的卫生间晚上要上锁，我得先去用一下。要是被捕了或者离婚了，需要帮助，欢迎联系我。”  
Monahan拎起自己的箱子进入大楼，Richard搓了把脸，拿起手机，拨通Jared的电话。


	4. Chapter 4

Jared拎上行李回到了Richard家，还带着一只装满食物的环保购物袋，和一抹尴尬的笑容。  
“啊，你来了。”Richard打开门，侧身迎他进来，“那个，东西放哪儿都行，不走运的话可能有人过来。我已经准备了毯子之类的东西，你可以睡在沙发上。”  
“Richard，谢谢你。”  
“所以，呃，我朋友大头晚点会来玩，我想让你见见他，他是我认识最久的朋友了，你应该了解一点他的情况。”  
“好。”  
“你随意，就当自己家。”  
Jared环顾四周，把食品袋放进厨房，然后安静地拆行李。他带来几本书、一支牙刷、电脑和充电器、还有一些换洗衣服。他看上去不大开心，Richard也不自在起来，不知道该说什么好。他真的不想分析和移民局官员那场一塌糊涂的会面，但也不知如何挑起话题，让两个人把故事编清楚。就在此刻，门铃响了。Richard走到对讲机前。  
“您好。”  
“是我。”大头的声音传出来，Richard把他放进门。  
“是，是大头，我去……接他。”Richard倒退着走出房间，关上门，想趁两人没见面先给大头打好提前量。他按下电梯按钮，门一开，大头和Berstein女士一起迈了出来。Richard勾起一个友好的笑容，Berstein女士却没有回应。  
“嘿，甜心。”大头抓过Richard的领子，让他低下头，在他唇上落下一个响亮的亲吻。Richard发出反抗的声音，朝大头的胳膊扇了一巴掌。Berstein女士沿着走廊匆匆走开，消失在拐角。大头一脸沾沾自喜，心满意足地放开Richard，仿佛是一只考拉宝宝，邂逅了澳大利亚最绿油油的桉树。而Richard如遭雷击。  
“你……你他妈……你干……干什么？”  
“这不是你想要的吗？”  
“啊？！”  
“不是你信息上说要我来帮忙，让你的假结婚可信度更高一点吗？”  
“是啊，可我……我不是这个意思！”  
大头刷地红了脸，“我靠，我以为你想让我假扮你老公呢。”  
“不是！我没有！”  
“不好意思啊。”大头随后露出疑惑的表情，“那你什么意思啊？”  
“我……我……”Richard早把给大头准备的说辞忘到九霄云外了，满脑子只剩下大头那句惊天动地的“嘿，甜心”久久萦绕。他从哪儿学来的这一套？“哎，你就进来吧。”  
大头跟着Richard进了屋子，Jared从厨房陈列柜后看过来。  
“那个，在干嘛呢？”Richard浑身别扭，好像那边是什么犯罪现场似的。  
“我觉得该我负责晚饭。”Jared说完，和大头打了个招呼。  
“你好。”大头回应道。  
“呃，Jared，这是大头，大头，这是Jared。”  
“很高兴认识你。”Jared说，“你的名字很特别。”  
大头笑道：“没有，其实我叫Nelson Bighetti，大头只是昵称。”  
“那个，这位Jared就是，你知道的……”Richard打了个手势，Jared摆出微笑，大头满眼迷茫。“是我丈夫啊。”Richard气急败坏。  
“噢！原来是你！”大头说，“明白了！”  
“都是做戏。”  
“所以你也要买房子吗？”  
“没有啦，其实是……”Jared欲打开话匣子。  
“别，不用告诉他那么多。”Richard阻止道。Jared又笑起来，笑容仿佛是他的防御机制。  
“Richard，你家有刀和砧板吗？”Jared问道。Richard气闷地拉开几个抽屉，把东西通通给他。“要和我们一起用餐吗，Nelson？”  
“好啊，谢啦。”大头说，“我有点饿，早饭之后就没吃过东西，少说也有五个小时了。”  
“可现在是晚上八点半。”Jared迟疑道。  
“对啊。”  
******  
Jared做了味道可口的素食玉米卷，Richard一口气吃了三个，大头也呈暴风吸入之势。  
“太好吃了，哥们儿。”大头说，“我大概有……有一年没吃过家常菜了，你是厨师吗？”  
Jared笑道：“谢谢你的夸奖，但我在互利工作。”  
“这么巧！我也是！我从来没见过你，你是工程师？”  
“不，项目经理。”  
“你有没有见过Gavin Belson啊？刚进公司的时候我看到过他一回。”  
“见过。”Jared说，“我最开始是他的助理。”  
“什么？”Richard惊讶道，“真的？他是个什么样的人？”  
Jared又挂上了防御性的笑容，“他是个很苛刻的老板，要求完美，但他要是喜欢你，就会一直提拔你。”  
“听说他有血小主。”大头咧嘴乐。  
“啊？”Richard不解。  
“他找了个年轻人给他输血，保持健康。”大头说，“我从Reddit上看到的。”  
“嗯，他叫Bryce。”Jared说。  
Richard和大头同时瞪圆了眼睛，随后，大头爆笑出声，翻来覆去地念叨Bryce这个名字，好像这辈子没听过这么好笑的事。Richard跟着笑了几声，但忽然变得一脸菜色，往洗手间跑去。  
“Richard？”Jared跟在他身后，听到里面传出干呕的声音。“我的天哪，Richard！是因为哪个蔬菜变质了吗？”上次和移民局的见面太灾难了，他特意去全食超市买的菜，想给Richard留下点好印象，结果对方却食物中毒了，这简直难以置信。  
“别慌。”大头说，“吐对他来说是家常便饭。”  
“什么？”  
“应该是吃了香菜。”  
“天哪，可他亲眼看着我放进去的啊？他吃不了香菜吗？怎么都不告诉我？”  
大头耸耸肩：“他可喜欢吃那玩意儿了。他脑子其实有点问题，虽然特别聪明，但时不时会犯蠢。”  
******  
“Erlich想让我问问你明天的事。”大头告辞前说道，“就是你那个app。”  
“靠。”Richard说，“我忘了，应该没时间准备。”  
“行吧。”大头一耸肩，“Erlich说，要是你亮不瞎他的眼睛，就滚得远远的。他还买通了Gilfoyle和Dinesh来旁听，感觉压力很大。”  
Richard抿起嘴唇。魔笛手一直以来进展不错，但规模升级的话，他肯定独木难支。而且一旦拿到资金，升级是势在必行的！大头很可靠，可他也心知肚明，他再爱大头，也改变不了对方水平菜鸡的事实。Gilfoyle是个混蛋，不过也是全硅谷最好的系统架构师。Dinesh则精通Java，更重要的是，很少有人像他一样能忍受与Gilfoyle整天共处一室。至于Erlich，虽然不清楚卖掉Aviato之后他手里有多少钱，他还挺希望Erlich能给他投一笔的，而且能允许他用黑客旅馆做公司总部。问题是，这三个人都觉得魔笛手弱爆了，甚至对魔笛手这个名字都嗤之以鼻，Richard百思不得其解。他已经做了几个月的工作，企图说服他们这回的产品完全脱胎换骨，不是一年前他们哈哈嘲笑的那个东西了。  
“好。”Richard说，“我明天过去，差不多……中午吧。”  
“知道了。”大头说，“嘿，Jared，你也一起嘛。”  
“嗯？”Jared疑惑。  
“不用不用。”Richard说，“不用劳动你了。”  
“来嘛！”大头坚持道，“见见和那几个家伙啊，他们人都可好了。”  
“好啊，只要Richard不介意的话。”Jared轻轻说。  
“不介意。”Richard咬牙答应。  
******  
“不难受吧？”Richard问道，对方一身睡衣，盖着毯子，在沙发上调整姿势，闻言习惯性勾起一个温和的笑容。  
“非常舒服，晚安，Richard。”  
“晚安，Jared，明早见。”Richard回到卧室，关上房门。他盯着门沉思片刻，落下道锁。


	5. Chapter 5

Jared起床后好一会儿才反应过来，这是Richard的公寓。他躺在沙发上，入眼是不饰装潢的墙壁，一台宽屏大电视，还有一只简洁的黑色宜家书架，上面堆满了书。他拿过手机，略过Paul凌晨三点发来问他在不在的消息，看了眼时间。六点钟，正是平时起床的时候，他长叹一口气，在别人家总觉得不自在，Richard也不像会早起那种人。没办法，他想，自己是带着目的来的，为了了解Richard，那现在就开始吧。  
他走进浴室扫视了一圈Richard的物品，海飞丝二合一洗发水、高露洁牙膏、还有一只小药瓶，上面写着Cipralex，从标签来看是Richard吃来抗焦虑的，他大声重复了几遍药名。其余就没什么特别的东西了，便回到客厅观察起了书架。计算机科学相关、天文、物理著作，科幻小说也按作者首字母顺序整齐排列，冯古内特显然是他最爱的作家。看到星际迷航的各种小说，还有一本《星际迷航：银河前哨技术手册》，Jared扬起唇角，他把书抽出来翻阅了一遍，书里有一张“2003年，Richard Hendricks私人藏书”的贴纸，还有Richard当年给各式飞船和武器设计做的注释。Jared笑意渐深。  
他把书放回去，目光落到了电视上，那里连着几种不同的游戏手柄。他分不清这些东西，得让Richard来教他。然后他走上阳台，仰头打量通往观测台的旋梯，让Richard甘冒风险的源头。他犹豫着要不要上去，但依稀觉得虽然Richard没提过，这里也算是个禁地。他叹了口气，放眼眺望这座城市，这一天风和日丽。他进屋拿出笔本，又返回阳台，坐下开始记录自己了解到的Richard Hendricks二三事。  
******  
快九点的时候，Jared不想再等了，他煮好咖啡，把早餐一一摆好，又从抽屉里翻找出配套的碟子和餐具。然后敲响了Richard卧室的房门。  
“Richard？你醒了吗？”  
先是一片沉默，随后门里传出模糊不清的嘟囔声。  
“我做了早餐。”Jared说，“你起床就可以吃上。”  
十五分钟后，Richard眨着眼睛现身了，一副半夜两点被火灾警报器吵醒的模样。他困惑地看着餐桌上的东西，两种面包切片，放在垫着餐巾的碗里，还有果酱、花生酱、起司、水煮蛋、现煮咖啡。Jared祈祷自己没出错，或许Richard根本不吃早餐。  
“嗯……”  
“这是无谷面包，我吃的。”Jared说，“那个是黑麦面包，你能吃黑麦吗，Richard？”  
“啊，能。”  
“对哪个有疑惑就问我，我不想你再恶心难受了。”  
“没关系的。”Richard小声说，“这些看着非常不错，谢谢。”  
“不客气！我觉得我们可以开始了解对方了。”  
Richard倒了杯咖啡，闻了闻，喝下去。他阖上双眼安静地坐了一会儿，悄悄扬起唇角。又灌了一口，他啪地睁开眼，“啊，好啊。”  
******  
“所以从2012年到2014年，你在Facebook上班。”Jared匆匆记到本子上，“什么岗位？”  
“工程师。”  
“怎么辞职了？”  
“神经衰弱。”Richard小声回答。  
Jared从本子里抬起头：“不好意思。”  
“那就像个垃圾场，我到现在还抵制傻逼Mark Zuckerberg家的所有产品，什么Facebook，Instagram，WhatsApp，哪个都不用。干他的吧，干他全家。”Richard有点激动，“诺贝尔和奥本海默因为自己发明的东西，到死都悔恨惭愧。那个烂人挑起了缅甸大屠杀却云淡风轻，还计划要把世界经济搅和得动荡……不对，搅和得乌烟瘴气。”  
Jared皱起眉：“什么意思？”  
“就是……那个，Libra，他们的加密货币计划。”Richard耸耸肩，表情尴尬，“也没什么。只是特别讨厌Facebook。”  
“不过我经常用Facebook。”Jared说，Richard又耸了耸肩，“我是说，假设……假设我们在恋爱，你觉得可不可以把它当做吵架的理由？”  
Richard想了想，“我觉得在这上面意见相左还不至于分手，我也知道别人喜欢这些倒霉网站。”  
“严格意义来讲，我喜欢的是用Facebook和我聊天的人，不是网站本身。”  
“好，那你想和朋友们每天无偿给Mark Zuckerberg制造数据，让他拿去赚钱吗？”  
Jared闻言笑了。  
“你笑什么？”  
“这是我们第一次吵架。”Jared低头在纸上涂写。  
Richard窘迫地笑：“都随你。”  
“2014年之后你一直是自由职业？”  
“对，差不多吧。我……也不是自吹自擂，但我确实有写代码的天赋，而且做短期合同工比在Facebook的工作效率高出一大截。想几点起床就几点起床，能窝在自己的一亩三分地，也不用跟垃圾上司和同事打交道。”  
“自由职业肯定有一大堆书面材料要搞，我可以帮你。”  
Richard狐疑道：“真的？”每年填税单的时候他都头大，总是能拖就拖。一年前，他才刚开通了SEP IRA账户（简易式雇员退休账户，【注2】）。  
“我的意思是，如果我是你男朋友的话，当然啦。”  
Richard涨红了脸：“对，嗯，我也没别的意思。嗯……我就是说，如果你作为男朋友能帮我的话，我会很开心。就这样。”  
Jared笑着又记了一笔。“那么，我们在巴黎相遇的时候，你已经是个自由职业者了。”  
Richard叹了口气，想不通自己干嘛要编个这么错综复杂的故事，他连美国都没出过，去巴黎搞什么名堂？“是……就说我大赚了一笔，决定去度个假。”说得好像他真会这么干一样，“我选择去巴黎，是因为……因为……我靠，因为我喜欢羊角面包。而你是代表互利出差……你们设了欧洲总部吧？”  
“欧洲每座重要城市都有我们的办事处。”Jared答道。  
“很好。所以，我们住进了同一家酒店。”  
“有天晚上，我在酒店酒吧里看到你独自一人，我想，天哪，他可真帅。”Jared沉浸在场景之中，“然后我听见你点酒，意识到你是美国人，就上前搭讪。”  
Richard点头，“显然，我是孤身去旅游的，觉得有点孤独，想和人聊聊天，你的出现让我心情大好。聊着聊着，发现我们都住在旧金山，做科技相关的工作，有一大串的共同点。”  
“我邀请你明早去观光，转天我们在餐厅共进早餐，一整天都呆在一起，参观了巴黎圣母院，还乘坐了塞纳河的游船。”  
“那是……啊，就是那条河，我得在互利地图上搜搜看。嗯，对，我们玩了一整天，非常开心，而且……浪漫。”  
“我们接吻了吗？”  
“当然了，当然接吻了。”  
“当天晚上也在一起？”  
Richard耸耸肩，微笑着垂下眼：“是的，Jared，那晚我们回到酒店，酣畅淋漓地做到凌晨四点，那场性爱也改变了我们的人生。听起来如何？”  
Jared肯定地嗯了一声，记了下来，一脸神往道：“真的很好，我也希望自己能体验这样的爱情。”  
Richard疑惑：“你不觉得这太无懈可击、太假了？要不还是说我们是在哪个app上认识的吧。”  
Jared摇头：“不用，我觉得现实生活中两个人也可能这样邂逅相爱。就这样。我们在巴黎停留几天，然后飞回国，交换了手机号码，开始约会。”  
“我第一次和人交往这么久。”Richard说，“我……为你着了迷。”  
“我有过一些恋爱经历。”Jared沉吟道，“但和你的感情是最美妙，也最健康的，我觉得你就是我的真命天子。”  
“恋爱三年后，你求过一次婚，但我还没准备好，就没有答应。”Richard突然想起和董事会谈话时提到的细节，“得知你收到移民局的信，我就向你求婚了，所以这段婚姻才有点仓促，可它依旧是真实的。”  
Jared神色怪异。  
“有问题？”  
“没什么。”Jared说，“我……我当时有男友，听说遣返的事，他就甩了我。”  
Richard怔住：“啊？这什么烂人！”  
Jared耸肩道：“现实总是比谎言可怕。”  
Richard不知作何反应，沉默良久，他开口道：“呃，我们得……得出发了，我要去黑客旅馆办事。”  
******  
“我操。”看到Jared和Richard同时现身，Erlich大骂一声。  
“你好。”Jared笑着打招呼。  
“Richard，能私下聊两句吗？”他目光灼灼地瞪着Jaerd。  
“好。”Richard答应了，Erlich拽着他细瘦的胳膊把人拉进卧室，留Jared尴尬地站在门厅。  
Richard不喜欢Erlich臭烘烘的房间。出于某种原因，窗帘一直合着，屋里总是光线晦暗，而且Erlich也从来不擦玻璃，感觉整个空间都灰蒙蒙的。Richard浅浅地呼吸，生怕自己和家具离得近了，吸进去二手毒品，同时，极力屏蔽掉墙上的裸女海报。这年头在网上一天二十四小时都能看黄片，谁还挂海报啊？这人真的恶心到家了。  
“他来干嘛？你是不是疯了？”Erlich发问。  
“昨天上午我说过，你天才的计划后院起火，我们现在得跟该死的公民和移民局谈话。这周末他来我家住，我们好了解一下对方，免得进局子。”  
“你让他在你家睡了？睡在哪儿？”  
“沙发上啊，你脑子里在想什么？发什么神经？”  
“年轻人，你甚至从来没邀请我去你家做客。可你最开始搬来这里的时候，弱小又无助，是我在呵护你，用乳汁哺育着你。”Erlich抬起胳膊，仿佛怀里抱了个婴儿，“等到你软趴趴的骨头变得坚硬，能支撑你站立了，我就把你放飞进外面的世界。我收到一句感谢了吗？我……”  
Richard打断他：“你让我在你家写代码，也和我签了合同，我开发的任何产品都算上你的一份。这样的话，我觉得……”  
“几个星期前，你快无家可归的时候，我有没有给你想办法？”  
“什么？你说……”Richard一指Jared的方向，“我给了你五千块！”  
“就回答我有没有给你想办法！”  
“这都是什么事儿。”Richard转身出了房间。大头拯救了Jared，两人挨坐在沙发上。Gilfoyle和Dinesh转过办公椅，正和他们面对面地聊天。“我靠。”Richard翕动嘴唇，轻声道。  
“他是戴的假发吧？”Dinesh问。  
“据我所知，是真发。”Jared回答。  
“有钱人的头发看上去都很假。”Gilfoyle说，“他们往上面砸了大把的钱。”  
“嘿Richard，你以前怎么从来不带他过来？”Dinesh笑嘻嘻地问，“他认识Gavin Belson呢！”  
“那个。”Richard说，“既然大家都在……Erlich？Erlich，你来不来？”  
Erlich推开房门，神色不悦，纡尊降贵地走过来，“君子一言，还是有人要对同胞履行责任的。”  
Richard把笔记本连到电视上，开始向众人展示自己的工作成果，他演示了魔笛手的demo，说明它对作曲家这些唱片业人士的用途。他说得激情澎湃，自信满满，还注意到Jared在全神贯注地聆听，每当视线交汇，就会对Richard投以鼓励的笑容。  
“就这样。”Richard自觉良好，学着超人的姿势把拳头架在腿上，“你们意下如何？”  
“我觉得……”Gilfoyle吐着舌头嘘了将近十秒钟。【注3】  
“他是对的，Richard，这玩意儿太傻逼了。”Dinesh说，“而且除了速度快一点，和去年你给我们看的那个一模一样啊。”  
“它的速度快得惊人。”Jared说，“搜索的范围是多大？”  
“基本上是整个Spotify的曲库。还有——”  
“等等，你他妈先闭嘴，你用那么短的时间，搜索了整个Spotify曲库？”Gilfoyle问，“我以为你只是为演示准备了五个文件。”  
“他们给了我一个API接口，条件是如果我开发的产品他们感兴趣，会第一个考虑卖给他们。”Richard咧起嘴，“还有，我说过了，上次演示之后我加了些新东西，其中就有魔笛手压缩算法，有了它搜索媒体速度会超级快。”  
“我们刚听到的文件是压缩过的？”Jared问，“音质太好了。”  
“停，文件多大？”Gilfoyle问。  
“嗯……”Richard在电脑上鼓捣两下，把文件规格展示给众人。  
“我操。”Dinesh说，“300kb？原文件多大啊？”  
“9兆。”Richard得意道。  
“所以呢？它很快。”Erlich说，“可还是很傻逼，没人在乎音乐。”  
“等一下，Erlich。”Jared举起手，“虽然音乐相关的应用的确拉不到什么资金，但压缩算法却是大家趋之若鹜的领域。”  
“是吗？”Dinesh不解。  
“当然。”Jared说，“Richard，如果你的压缩法能用于商业，明天就会得到注资。Gavin一定想了解一下的，我可以安排你们见面。”  
“噢……好啊。”Richard有点慌乱，“嗯，那个，要是，要是有人投资，我需要……人手，我希望……那个，我知道你们是最好的……”  
“你要是打算做动员演讲，我马上就走。”Gilfoyle说，Richard啪地闭上嘴巴。“不过，要是你的点子像互利这位说的一样有潜力……我加入。”  
“对。”Dinesh说，“我也是。”  
******  
回家的一路上Richard都激动不已。  
“谢谢你。”他说，“真的感谢。”  
“我什么都没做。”Jared答道。  
“不，你做了很多。刚刚你……你棒极了。”  
Jared轻轻笑起来，在Richard眼中，这和他平日职业性的微笑截然不同。可奇怪的是，这个真实的笑容却让他看起来伤感无比。他唇角自然地垂下，眉心蹙起，虽然古怪，却也毫不设防、真心实意。Richard很喜欢。“举手之劳而已。”

【注1】冯古内特，美国黑色幽默文学代表作家  
【注2】SEP IRA，Simplified Employee Pension Individual Retirement Account的简称，即简易式雇员退休账户，是美国针对个体户和个体雇主设立的个人养老金账户。  
【注3】参考S01E05，11分06秒。


	6. Chapter 6

Richard的咖啡桌上摞着一堆外卖盒，还有能量饮料和啤酒的空罐子。而Jared Dunn正在沙发上和他面对面坐着，盘着两条长腿，一只胳膊搭在沙发靠背上撑住脑袋。他除了有感知意识，整个人本来像从男装宣传手册里抠出来的一样，一丝不苟，现在总归显出些许凌乱，连发型也散开了。时间已经不早。  
“你来自波士顿，在瓦萨时学的是经济，还参加了学生合唱团，团名叫……嗯……Joyce Carol Notes A Capella Confrontation， 唱的是一声……“  
”二声部。“  
“靠！二声部，二声部。你在Nancy Pelosi手下做过实习生，最崇拜的人有Winona LaDuke，Byung-Chul Han和Jane Fonda——”【注1】  
Jared捧住心口  
“你喜欢看音乐剧，远足，还特别热爱鸟类，属于那种，狂热粉丝……”  
Jared说：“我是说，我不是那些只会认种类的爱好者，我觉得每只鸟都有可爱之处。”  
“你最好的朋友是一位叫Gloria的女性，你至少每周会和她散一次步。你还喜欢做手工，嗯……有谷物和乳糖不耐，是素食主义者……还有……”  
Jared鼓掌：“太棒了，Richard！效果很好，只是、只是还有一件事我觉得不妥。”  
“就一件？”  
“我们应该有电子通信的方式吧？短信？还是邮件？”  
Richard抓了抓头，笑道：“手机拿来。”  
Jared依言照办，Richard也掏出自己的，手动设置了两只手机的时间和日期，还给Jared，然后开始打字。Jared的手机响起一声提示音。  
“噢！”Jared开心地念道，“‘我已经开始想念你了’，2015年5月5日。你太聪明了吧。”  
他输入回复。  
“我的思念比你更深，等不及下次见面了。”  
“如果来我家，我会让你感受到什么叫天堂，宝贝。没有暗示什么，我只是有个天文观测台。”  
Jared被逗得直乐，发了一些大笑的表情。  
“应该再发点无聊的消息。”Richard说，“比如‘你在哪儿’，‘给我打电话’什么的。我可以写一个宏指令，省得我们一条一条打字了。“  
“我要在你名字周围加一圈爱心。”Jared打开通讯录，编辑Richard的显示信息。  
“好。我也要这么干吗？这……不像我的作风，我不用表情。”  
“噢，那就给我取个昵称？”Jared问。  
“可以啊，当然行。”Richard说，“有什么提议吗？”  
“没。”  
“好吧，我先想个可爱的昵称，再来问你意见。一定是傻气十足的那种，哈哈。”  
Jared笑起来。他一直想要昵称，Paul有时会叫他“斯兰达人”【注2】，Jared以为是个古怪的爱称，直到一次在公司聊天，大家都分享了伴侣对自己的称呼，他也主动参与其中，却换来一片震耳欲聋的笑声。他也附和着大笑，仿佛是顺理成章的反应。后来他搜索了斯兰达人，发现它取自一部恐怖电影之类的东西。虽然没找到确切来源，可他知道了，这名字属于一个穿着西装、极为可怖的瘦高个男人。Jared不得不承认这与自己有几分贴切，但还是把自己锁在浴室里，哭掉了一周份的眼泪。  
“纹身、胎记、疤痕，这些呢？”Jared不想放过任何漏网细节，“你有吗？”  
“嗯……没有纹身。别的……我觉得，我也不知道，呃，真不知道，我还没特意看过自己光着的模样。”Richard表情扭曲，“啊，等等。”他起身跑进卧室，Jared等了几分钟。  
“Richard？”最后，他叫道。“你在干嘛？”  
“那个，你进来吧。”Richard在门后喊。  
Jared过去轻轻打开卧室门。Richard站在里面，苍白、纤瘦、一丝不挂。  
“不好意思！”Jared背过脸。  
“不，别道歉，进来吧，我觉得让你……让你亲眼看一下，会比较好。”  
“老天。”Jared不由叹道，整个人手足无措。  
“是不是……太奇怪了。”Richard问道。  
Jared轻笑，“怎么会呢，Richard。”他走进去，坐在床边打量Richard。他的肋骨根根分明，明显不足正常体重，却莫名很可靠有力，是清瘦而结实的身材，没有皮包骨。胸前有金棕色的稀疏体毛。Jared目光下移，掠过他杂乱的胯间和双腿，上面覆着色调略深的毛发。Jared抬眼看着他笑，不知接下来该怎么办。  
“我应该没有痣什么的，但也说不准。”Richard说着转过身。他的臀型完美，不过移民局可不会问这种问题。  
“你背上有些雀斑，”Jared低声说，“还有痘印。”  
“青春期长得太多了。”Richard叹气，“背双肩包像上刑。现在还这么难看。”  
“我一点都不觉得难看，Richard。”  
“可不是吗。”Richard对着墙壁说，“肉眼可见的痘印性感死了。”  
Jared深吸一口气：“Richard，我能摸摸你吗？”即便是从背后看去，他都感受到了Richard在退怯。  
“为什么？”  
“我想知道你的触感。”  
Richard转过头：“啊，那，那好吧。”  
Jared起身过去，轻抚他的后背，手指在臀部上方堪堪停住。他的肌肤紧致光滑，摸起来既嶙峋不平，竟又有肉感。“天啊。”他惊叹。  
Richard咕哝了几声，Jared也说不清他是舒服还是难受。然后他立刻跳开了，坐回床上，屈起两条腿挡在身前，突然羞赧道：“Jared，你也来？”  
Jared重重咽了下口水，飞快地脱掉衣服，露出羞怯的笑容。他知道自己苍白削瘦，毫无吸引力。他不是虚荣的人，明白真正的美丽源于心灵，但眼下，他的确希望自己美好而诱人，希望Richard望向自己的眼神中有自己望向他时企图藏起的那份炽热，希望他们就这样沉默无言地结合到一处。当日他的目光第一次落在Richard身上，他便已然坠入爱河。可从不会有谁的视线会为他这样的人停驻，然后想，“噢，你就是我的命中注定。”  
“天啊，你可真高。”Richard叹道，Jared耸耸肩。“所以我也要摸摸你吗？”  
这倒是意料之外。Jared点头应允，Richard膝行到床沿，摸上他的臀部，“你这里凹下去了。”  
“我那儿有腰窝。”Jared按住胸口。Richard的手指顺着弧度滑下去，他抖了一下。  
“对！很好看。”  
“我有个纹身。”Jared轻声说道。Richard眉毛挑得快飞出发际线。  
“让我看看。”Jared搂住自己，一小波羞耻感涌上来，但他也心知肚明，眼下的荒唐局面已经挑起了他的欲望。他把一条腿放到床沿上，露出大腿内侧。Richard近乎雀跃道：“是一只鸟！”  
“是只小椋鸟。”Jared说，“大学时纹的。”  
Richard开心地笑：“太可爱了。那对外就说我非常迷恋这个纹身。”Jared也笑起来。“我对它念念不忘，有时候还会在公众场合叫你小椋鸟，把你羞得半死。”  
“我不会害羞的。”Jared说，“我喜欢这个称呼。”  
“真的？那好吧。”Richard促狭道。“那这就是你的昵称了，在你的腿上。”  
Jared红了脸，滚烫的温度一路蔓延到胸前，他突然无所畏惧起来，问道：“你硬起来的尺寸多大？”  
“我靠，Jared。”  
“我想看看，要么你拍张照片给我？我也可以拍自己的。”  
Richard抬眼看他，眼中闪烁着前所未见的未知光芒。  
“要么这样。既然，我们都已经……不如直接给对方看一下。”  
空气凝滞片刻。“好。这样，这样更好，而且不会泄漏隐私。”  
“安全很重要。”Jared赞成道。  
Richard飞快后退，背脊抵上墙面，闭上双眼，松松圈住自己的性器撸动。Jared无比渴望知道他心里在想什么。Richard这时睁开眼睛，说道：“你也来啊，Jared，快点。”他歪头示意身旁的空床位，Jared小心翼翼地坐过去，依然搂着自己，把Richard自慰的画面几乎尽收眼底。他忍住高潮的冲动，轻轻地抚慰起自己的阴茎，张开嘴巴深深呼吸。  
“你好大。”Richard看着他，拔高嗓门，结结巴巴道，“怪不得那么问我呢。”  
“当然。”Jared说，Richard气恼地笑了声。  
“我更喜欢在下面。”  
“哈？”  
“肛交的时候我更喜欢做被上的那一方。”Jared解释道。  
“好吧，所以，呃，我是那个……上你的人。”  
“对。”  
“啊……那……你要平躺在床边……”  
“可以，听起来不错。俯卧、骑乘也行。”  
Jared注意到Richard性致愈高，撸得越来越快，头向后仰着。天哪，他真想知道Richard的心理活动。他不经思考地说道：“我很喜欢，Richard，我喜欢你上我。”  
Richard发出无意义的声音。  
“你阴茎的尺寸正契合我的身体，形状也那么漂亮。你可以把它戳到我身体的任何一个地方。”  
“操。”Richard喘息一声，射了满腹。“我靠！！”他爬起身用T恤擦拭，然后套上了内裤。  
“噢Richard，别不好意思。”Jared说。  
“没有，没有，我只是觉得……我们的、我们的数据已经收集够了。我、我……”他把衣服卷成团，抱着跑进了浴室。Jared深深叹了口气，自己刚刚在想什么？他来这儿的目的是想了解这个人，好能通过周二的谈话，保住居住权，而不是释放自己小弟弟的。现在好了，本来两人的相处终于开始合拍，结果又重回尴尬别扭的气氛。  
“Donald，你真是个蠢货。”Jared喃喃自语，他穿起内裤回到客厅，把睡衣穿好。Richard洗完澡，穿着浴袍出来的时候，他已经收拾完了剩下的晚饭和饮品，正在整理自己要睡的沙发。  
“很晚了。”Jared笑容轻快，“我该睡啦。”  
“对对对，我也是这么想的。累死了，晚安。”  
Richard走进卧室，Jared舒舒服服地躺进毯子里。虽然已经过了午夜，但睡意并不浓。他重又起身，从书架上拿下一本冯古内特的小说读起来，沉浸入剧情之中。过了一小时左右，消息提示忽然响起，他看书看得太全神贯注，吓得差点蹦起来。简直受够了，他想，一定要拉黑Paul的号码。或许要先告诉Paul自己的想法？  
“那句‘你棒极了’是发自内心的赞美。”发消息的人却是Richard，时间是2015年5月6日。Jared正凝视着这行字，另一条又发了进来。  
“一切如常，对吧？”  
Jared动了动喉结，回复道：“自然:)”  
“那就好。晚安，小椋鸟。”  
Jared微笑。  
“晚安，Richard。”

【注1】Nancy Pelosi，美国历史上职位最高的女性联邦官员，现为美国众议院议长；  
Winona LaDuke，美国女演员、环保主义者、经济学家和作家；  
Byung-Chul Han，韩炳哲，德国韩裔哲学家；  
Jane Fonda，美国女演员，政治活动家。  
【注2】Slenderman，瘦长鬼影。因为小贾最初不了解这个称呼的负面意味，所以从他的视角来看不适合直接译为瘦长鬼影，取了更中性的音译，斯兰达人。


	7. Chapter 7

Richard给周日早上设了闹钟，铃音一响就从床上跳了起来。正常上班的人怎么做到这一点的？为什么会有早上七点半这个时间？不可理喻。他起身下床，找出一套感觉自己去欧洲度假会穿的衣服。T恤、工装短裤、防晒棒球帽。非常靠谱。他轻手轻脚地走进客厅，本想让Jared多睡一会儿，却发现对方已经起床了，正在边喝茶边看书。  
“早上好啊，Richard。”Jared从书中抬起头。  
“早上好，你在、在看《闹剧》？【注】那本书挺荒诞的。”Richard评论道。  
“我觉得很引人入胜。”Jared微微仰起头，好奇道，“能问问你为什么穿这件外套吗？”  
Richard张开双臂：“我在扮演游客！”  
Jared放声大笑：“我的天哪。”  
“我们今天要去拍照。”  
“什么？”  
“拍照。当作，呃，证据。你没忘吧，电子设备上要留下痕迹的。我们要去巴黎。”  
“说什么傻话呢？我们后天就要接受谈话了，哪儿都没时间去。”Jared皱紧眉头。  
“有的。”Richard得意道，“我已经研究过了。”  
他带着Jared匆匆参观了法语联盟的图书馆。在路边露天咖啡馆里，Jared靠在椅背上，拍下Richard拿着巧克力可颂微笑的照片，Richard则在荣誉勋章博物馆给Jared和罗丹雕像拍了张合影。然后，他们去了金门公园。  
“这儿有什么意义呢？”Jared问。  
“呃，这里的湖或许可以冒充塞纳河？”  
Jared疑惑道：“可是塞纳河是城市河道，不像公园的湖啊。”  
“好吧，那就当是巴黎哪个公园里的湖。我也不知道，过后会去查一下的，然后把埃菲尔铁塔P上去。就在这儿坐下吧，那个，拍张合影。”  
“Jared！”忽然传来一道女声，他扭头看过去，笑着向对方招手。三位六十多岁的女性正沿着小路散步，其中一位长发松松辫起的女士离开伙伴，朝他们走来。  
“你好啊Edie！在这儿做什么呢？”  
“就是呼吸下新鲜空气。”她越过Jared，目光落在Richard身上，“这位是？”  
“噢，他是Richard。”Jared答道。  
“你就是那位丈夫？”Edith语带谴责。  
“呃对，是我。”Richard说，“我们其实……”  
她神色不悦，“你是个幸运儿，希望你能珍惜。”  
“啊我知道，我知道的。”Richard有点摸不着头脑。  
“我回头打给你。”Jared说，“见到你真开心！”  
Edith笑了笑，同他拥抱一下，回到朋友中去继续散步了，但还是转回头扫了他们一眼。  
“天啊，为什么所有女人知道我和你在一起，都是一副要杀了我的表情？她们都想和你上床之类的吗？连年龄差都不在乎？”Richard说。  
Jared清清嗓子：“应该是因为前几个月我一直在和她说Paul的事，就是我的，呃，我的前男友。”  
“那又怎么样？我不是Paul啊！看不得那个男人，也不至于对所有男的都这样吧？”  
“他特别注意保密，对我们俩的关系，他不想让我说太多，所以没人见过他，或者知道他的名字。”  
“啊？”  
“其实这也算是个不错的掩护。我把Facebook和个人页的状态改成已婚的时候，大家都不奇怪，因为都知道我有个长期交往的男朋友了，但又对他知之不多！”Jared竭力营造出愉快的语气。  
“所以你朋友全把我当成他了？”  
Jared咬起嘴唇：“对不起。”  
“没事，你和那人分手了，我、我还挺开心的。他听上去是个烂人。”  
Jared笑道：“是有点。来吧，我来拍自拍。”  
Richard坐到Jared身边，头靠在他肩上，把自己框进镜头里。等到Jared拍好了，他便凑过去看。  
“完美，对吧？”Richard说。  
“要我帮你们拍一张吗？”一个女孩儿问道，她手里牵着条可卡犬。  
“可以吗？”Jared递过手机，Richard又拉近一点两人的距离。  
“搂、搂住我。”他压低嗓音道。Jared照做，Richard毫不犹豫地把头靠到他脖颈处。女孩儿迅速拍了几张，把手机递还回去。  
“效果可以吗？”  
“可以，太棒了，非常感谢你！”  
“不客气。”  
她牵着狗离开了，Richard和Jared凑在一起浏览照片。“哇，拍得真不错。”Richard说，“我们应该请她在城里跟拍。”  
“我能拍一张你摘下帽子的照片吗？”  
“什么？”Richard笑道，“我是个美国游客，戴帽子挺好的。”  
“摘嘛。”  
Richard摘下帽子，理了理自己的卷发，笑着答应了。  
******  
他们沿着街道肩并肩漫步，不停考校彼此。Jared说出了Richard家所有人的名字，Richard细数出Jared最爱的食物。Jared复述Richard从斯坦福退学的原因，Richard则列出Jared做过志愿服务的地方。  
“所以我开了一种处方药。”Richard说，“叫——”  
“这个我知道。”Jared说，“cip——cipolex。”  
“Cipralex。”  
“Cipalex，cipalex。”  
“是Cipralex，Jared。”  
“Cipralex，抱歉啊。噢，我知道这条街再往前走有家很好的香槟酒吧，也可以算巴黎元素？”  
“当然。”Richard说，“那就去吧。”  
他们摸进酒吧，点好单，又拍了些照片，还让酒保帮忙拍了个合影，最后把昂贵的饮品通通喝光。  
“味道真不错。”Jared说。  
“其实我还是更喜欢喝Rock Star。”Richard说，Jared笑出声，“我觉得它确实更好喝啊，不明白大家干嘛不说真话。而且一杯Rock Star才不到二十块钱。”  
“你太接地气了。”Jared本来在调笑，表情却突然垮了下来，“Richard，我们该走了吧？”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“我……我前男友刚刚进来了，就是那个Paul。”Jared小声说。  
“那个混蛋？”Richard问道，“在哪儿呢？”  
“穿蓝色丝绸衬衫的那个。”Richard目光一瞥，那人身材矮壮敦实，一头金发仿佛打了一吨发胶，正往他们这边看来。靠，光看长相就是个混球。Richard难以想象出他喝Jared在一起的画面。  
“我们走吧。”Jared说。  
“呃……”Richard握住他的手。Jared疑惑地歪了歪头，却没有挣脱。“有些时候看到前任，我总希望有个性感的新伴侣陪在身边。但这种事从来没发生过，我也不性感，不过……”Richard手肘支在桌面上，凑上前轻轻亲吻Jared。一下、两下。Jared回吻他，两人依顺着彼此，渴望喷薄而出，Richard发现自己居然动了情，突然想试试自己的尺度到底在哪儿，想看看Jared能不能接受舌吻，能不能让自己咬上他的嘴唇。在这一瞬间，他明白了为什么Jared能够吸引这世界上所有冷漠无情的混蛋。他退开这个亲吻，坐回原处，依然牵着Jared的手。Jared本来虔诚畏叹的神情慢慢变成了一个敞开心扉的笑。  
“干得好，Richard！”  
“你猜他有没有看到？”Richard笑着问。  
“谁？”  
“那个，那个混蛋。”  
“噢！”Jared环顾一圈，“他朝外走了！”  
Richard挥舞手臂晃了晃拳头，“成功！”  
Jared先是大笑，随后脸上泛起红晕，“Richard，谢谢，你刚刚太好了。”  
“不、不客气。希望、希望你没有不舒服。”  
“没有，怎么会呢。”  
******  
回到Richard家时时间已经不早了，夜幕降临。

“天哪。”Jared扑进沙发里，“战果丰富的一天！”  
“还没完呢。”Richard终于能丢掉那顶棒球帽，“我还想让你看一样东西，从沙发上拿个坐垫——不，拿个大点的。”  
他们一人拿上一个垫子，Jared跟着Richard朝阳台走去。  
两人顺着狭窄蜿蜒的楼梯走上天文台，Jared惊叹道：“这里太别致了。”  
“很酷，对吧？”Richard打开门，把天文台上唯一的家具——椅子拿给Jared，“放台阶上，坐垫给我。”  
Richard把两个沙发垫丢到地上，几乎占满了整个地面，然后走到里面，朝Jared伸出手。Jared盯着那只手看了片刻，握上去。  
“到这边来。”  
Jared压低脑袋走进去，他个子太高，站得不舒服，索性坐到垫子上，屈起双膝。“这里好赞，Richard，感觉很奇妙。”  
“这才哪儿到哪儿。”Richard按下一个按钮，墙面收起，露出透明玻璃穹顶，旧金山的灯火在脚下连绵，满天繁星在头顶闪烁。Jared惊呼一声，Richard得意不以，“你用过……用过望远镜吗？”  
Jared摇头。  
“我来……”Richard看着望远镜调整了一会儿，“好了。”  
他退到一旁，脸上写着期待。Jared膝行过去，把眼睛放到望远镜前，感到Richard从他背后伸手指点，“那是火星。”  
“红色的，好像……Richard，它好漂亮。”  
“不难受吧？看得清楚吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这儿。”Richard覆上他的手，带他去调整镜筒方向，“按这个，可以换方向，慢慢来。”他引着Jared的手，缓缓把镜筒调向右边。  
“天啊。”Jared低语，“这真是……浩瀚。”  
“我在这儿度过了许多时间。”Richard说，“我喜欢宇宙。”  
“我懂你的感受。”  
“最开始搬来的时候，我会在这儿循环太空怪人。”Richard笑道，“假装自己是外星人，或者地形转换机。”Jared的视线从群星间落回Richard身上。  
“是……是游戏？”  
Richard疑惑道：“嗯？不是，哈哈，你说的是太空侵略者。我是说太空怪人，大卫·鲍伊的歌。”他轻声唱起来，“ground control to Major Tom（地面指挥呼叫汤姆船长）……”  
Jared摇摇头，一耸肩：“我不太了解流行音乐。”  
Richard震惊地张开嘴：“你、你怎么能从来没听过太空怪人。来。”他从口袋里掏出手机，“马上放给你听。”这里空间狭小，他和Jared肩并肩靠坐在玻璃墙上，在Youtube上搜到这首歌，把手机放在大腿上。  
“你确定这个视频有声音？”Jared问道。  
“嘘，耐心点，要等会儿才开始唱。”终于，一段简单的木吉他旋律响起，透过手机小小的扬声器反复飘扬在空气中。  
Ground control to Major Tom（地面指挥呼叫汤沐船长），带着鼻音的英式口音唱道。Jared笑出声来。  
“嘘！”Richard责怪道，“好好听。”  
“抱歉。”Jared试着听进去。歌词太傻了，他觉得整首歌都有点滑稽，可当他望向Richard，却发现对方正闭着双眼，脸上挂着淡淡的笑意，无声地跟唱。他意识到，这是对Richard具有特殊意义的事，而他被邀请其中。感激突然涌上心头。  
Check ignition and may God’s love be with you（检查点火装置，愿上帝与你同在），Richard继续跟唱，出乎Jared意料，音乐的管弦音逐渐增强。他环顾四周，看上方别致的穹顶，看穹顶外的黑色天际、还有沉浸在幸福之中的Richard，这首歌一瞬间变得美妙绝伦。Richard就在此时睁开眼，望着他。他只是点了点头，让对方知道，是的，我听懂了。Richard笑意深深。  
Tell my wife I love her very much, she knows（告诉我的妻子，我爱她，她知道的）。大卫·鲍伊唱道。Jared伸出手，拇指描摹Richard下巴优美的线条。Richard抬眼看他。他于是将所有小心谨慎都丢进风中，俯下身，唇瓣与仰起头的Richard在半空相逢。  
耳中热血轰鸣。

【注】《闹剧》，Slapstick，冯古内特的作品。


	8. Chapter 8

Winnie是Richard在Facebook工作时的前女友兼前同事，她曾开玩笑说天文台是他的“猿人洞”。Richard想假装get到了其中笑点，可那个说法却侵蚀着他。就像Winnie用空格不用tab键一样。而且她如果不争论tab键更好，或许他也可以忍受，她到底有没有意识到自己在说蠢话？？总之，Winnie最后一次说“猿人洞”的时候，他郑重告诉她和她窃笑不停的朋友，天文观测台不是“猿人洞”，是一个无性别的空间，它代表着科学，代表着知识，代表着人类雄心的广度，而不是什么体育运动，不是……不是堆满啤酒、给猿人住的洞穴。那之后一周左右，他们就分手了。而Liz呢，他们俩交往的时间还没有长到Richard能带她到天文台看看。另一方面，眼下——眼下正是他幻想过在天文台发生的情景，Richard难以置信这竟然照进了现实。Jared允许自己带他来到这里，让他感受个中美妙；也允许自己触碰他，并且定下两人发展的步调。他感到……莫名地充满力量，虽然他正歪着脖颈与对方亲吻，而Jared放在他腰间的双手……宽大得惊人。Richard把腿挪到Jared的大腿上，跨坐过去，拉近两人的距离。这个姿势之下他更舒服了点，那双大手也探进他的T恤下摆，爱抚他的脊背。Richard动了动臀部，腿根与Jared紧紧相贴。  
“Richard，我们……我们去卧室吧。”Jared喘息道。  
Richard微微笑着，可恐慌感迅速攫住了他。在天文台里他可以镇定自若，因为这是全世界让他感到最安全、最具掌控力的地方，但现在整件事都疾驰向了他无法掌握的方向。Jared说过，他喜欢、喜欢做被上的那一方？要是他想让自己……在床上居主导怎么办？天啊，他可做不来。虽然他非常明白自己没那么直，但又不代表他以前有机会真刀实枪地干过这种事儿，他甚至没想过自己有一天会真的会和男人上床。还有，上一次他和人上床的时候，对方直言那是她人生中体验最差的一次性爱，当着他的面说的！他的牙齿和手肘显然磕到对方无数回。他不能让这些事悬在两人中间，要冒太多太多的风险了。  
“我，我觉得我还没准备好。”Richard坦诚道，“真的对不起。”  
他以为Jared会生气，没想到对方只是暖洋洋地笑起来：“我尊重你的想法，我可以等的。不过能再多亲吻一会儿吗？”  
“当然。”  
******  
Richard被房门外的闹钟吵醒，他迷茫地四处看了看，早上六点钟，这他妈是半夜啊。他置若罔闻地把脸埋回枕头里，打算继续睡下去，却突然想起来，Jared在这儿。他爬起床走到客厅，Jared已经穿戴整齐了。  
“早上好，你怎么这就起来了？”  
“要去上班啊。”  
“啊？为什么？不能请假吗？明天就要谈话了，我们应该再多相处相处的。”  
“我递了申请，但我老板坚决不同意。”Jared垂头丧气，“周五那天早退也不太顺利，我得加班弥补了。”  
“操他的狗屎企业家。”Richard说，“你没有什么能用的假期吗？”  
“互利的政策里说申请假期至少要提前三周打报告。”  
“可这很重要。”Richard说，“对我们两个都是。”  
“这份工作让我得到许多，我害怕失去它。而且，我认为自己对Richard Hendricks这个课题研究已经合格了。”Jared笑道，“我会尽快赶回来的。”  
“好吧。”他觉得自己听上去像在抱怨，大概听在Jared耳中也是如此，因为对方现在像是被他逗乐了，笑意中甚至带了丝宠溺。  
“你会想我吗？”  
“别闹了。”Richard笑容尴尬，先是目光四处闪躲，随后又抬起眼，抱起双臂，“好吧，也许会的，我会想你的。”  
Jared系上衬衫的最后一颗扣子，俯身吻他，Richard抓着他的前臂回吻。Jared的衬衫袖子质地良好，干净而挺括，只是抓上去，Richard就觉得自己的邋遢玷污了对方，心下惴惴。  
“我和Gavin的私助Andy说过了，让他在下周的日程里空出一次会面的时间。”Jared与Richard额头相抵。  
“什么意思？”Richard问。  
“我今天要给Gavin介绍魔笛手，如果他同意了，下周三你就可以去找他。”  
“知道了。那怎么还不出发，快去上班吧。”Richard说。  
“你今天有什么安排？”Jared笑着问。  
Richard耸耸肩：“既然都起来了，可能会搞一搞咱们的网上记录吧……要是你手机被大轰炸了千万别吓到，应该是我这边的问题。嗯……然后大概会去黑客旅馆，让他们帮我准备展示，还有，呃，app……”  
“记住，面向商业，重点放在压缩算法上，不要管媒体搜索。我会帮你写商业计划、预算这些材料的。”  
Richard深深凝视他，捧起他的脸：“Jared，说真的，太感谢你了。”  
“不客气。”Jared笑道，“我觉得你潜力无限，Richard，这是一件非凡的创造。”  
******  
结果Gavin Belson当天心情糟糕，Jared觉得最好还是离他远一点。他果断找到最紧要的问题，麻利地开始处理，而且尽可能把任务分配下去，好实现满意的成果。他把午饭时间也拿来工作了，不过花了五分钟解决掉一杯茶和一根能量棒。他打开iCloud浏览自己和Richard拍下的合影，看到一张两人在公园的照片，脸上浮现出笑意来，红着脸把它设成桌面壁纸。他一般不喜欢看自己的照片，但却很爱这张。照片里，他咧着嘴，笑意舒展，一条手臂勾住Richard的肩膀，而Richard靠在Jared身上，也轻轻地笑着，露出洁白的牙齿，一撮卷毛从反戴的帽子中钻出来。他们在做戏，但或许也可以弄假成真？前一晚在天文台上聆听David Bowie的事，现在回想起来恍然如梦。Jared从未经历过那种场景。而Richard回应了他的吻。他喜欢Richard，他想，或许、或许Richard真的也喜欢他。他打开Youtube，搜索太空怪人，然后戴上耳机。音乐响起时，心跳也开始加速。这反应近乎危险，也有些许不计后果的意味。但另一方面，Jared想，移民局一定会相信他爱着Richard Hendricks。  
******  
那晚接近十点，Jared终于走进公寓大楼。“Jackson，你好。”他开心地和门卫打招呼。  
“晚上好，Dunn先生。”  
Jared径直走到楼梯前按下按钮，小声地哼起歌。他迫不及待想见到Richard了，这一天他不得不加班，回来得晚了些，所以已经不剩多少时间。不过他们还是能吃点外卖，再做做功课，或许亲热一下。他自顾自地笑起来，整了整衣领。Bernstein女士走到他身旁，与他一同进入电梯。  
“您去几层？”Jared笑着问道。  
她自己伸手按好楼层。“我听说了，你就是Dunn先生？Richard Hendricks的另一半？”  
“是的！”Jared说，“很高兴认识您！”  
她板着脸道：“同意Hendricks先生买公寓的时候，董事会以为你们是一对善良安静又顾家的情侣。要是知道你们……放浪形骸……”  
“放浪形骸？”Jared疑惑不解。  
“我知道你们三个搞什么鬼名堂。”  
“什么？”  
“你，Hendricks先生，还有那个总端着汽水、傻乎乎的小年轻。”  
“Nelson吗？您到底在说什么？”  
“别和我装傻，我看过他跟你所谓的丈夫接吻，可能对你们这种人来说算不得问题吧，但要是我在Hendricks先生申请买公寓的时候就知道……”Bernstein女士慢慢停下了慷慨陈词，她发现Jared脸上写满了伤痛和困惑。“噢，原来你不了解这件事。抱歉。”她扬起下巴，指了指他，“相信我，Dunn先生，现在直面真相伤心难过是最好的选择。我一直不知道Bernstein先生有外遇，直到那女人在他的葬礼上出现，他的葬礼上！你猜他和那小婊子偷吃了多久？十七年！那十七年里，我忍受他的鼾声、他的脏袜子、他无聊的对话，就是因为我觉得结婚誓言一诺千金。整整十七年啊，我本可以用来做更有意义的事。所以，听听一个老太婆的话吧——他不值得。”电梯门打开，她如释重负，匆匆走开了。  
Jared呆呆地拿备用钥匙打开Richard的家门，公寓里黑暗空荡，Richard大概在黑客旅馆，和大头在一起。大头带Jared参观过他的房间，里面的床是上下铺，字面意义上的上下铺。他想象着大头和Richard拥抱着挤在狭窄的空间里，心脏隐隐作痛。他不明白为什么初次见面时Richard不直接告诉他？为什么总是遇不到一个对他善良真诚以待的人？为什么自己不能对这世界抱有一点期许？他想，因为人们喜欢编制谎言。他躺到沙发上，前臂遮住双眼，希望能回到自己的家。  
*****  
“Always blue！Always blue！Always blue！”Dinesh扔到黄色，大家欢呼起来。  
这一天虽然漫长，但欢乐不断、效率颇高，Richard高兴极了，喝得有点醉醺醺的。一切都在朝着好的方向发展，有了Dinesh和Gilfoyle的帮助，魔笛手可以展示给Gavin Belson和其他有意愿的投资者看了。而且，还有Jared陪着他——Jared，Richard想到这个名字便露出一丝笑意，内心雀跃着要与他见面。他看了看手机，锁屏上是Jared，虽然是做戏需要，但他的确喜欢这张在法语联盟图书馆拍的照片，对方正全神贯注地读一本书。他还给Jared设置了联系人头像，Jared……Jared看起来，看起来帅惨了。可爱到哭，整个人像一汪甜水儿。他还在Erlich家干嘛？天哪，Jared应该已经到家了。  
“那个，我得，我得走了。”Richard说，“回家。”  
“要我开车送你吗？”大头说，“你醉着呢。”  
“噢，好啊，谢啦。”  
他们坐进Erlich的面包车，Richard在夜风中清醒不少，不过仍沉浸在兴奋里。两人一路欢声笑语，聊起大学生活、聊起电影、聊起以后因为魔笛手成为百万富翁之后都要做什么。到Richard家时，大头碎碎念着和他上到顶层。  
“我们用PS Classic玩儿铁拳吧。”大头提议。  
“我不能玩儿，大头。”  
“干嘛啊，别磨磨蹭蹭的，是不是怕我打得你满地找牙。”  
“我明天要去移民局谈话呢，而且现在已经太晚了。”Richard摆弄着钥匙，“快回去吧，我得睡觉。”他把门打开。  
******  
Jared睡得很浅，始终恍恍惚惚的，听到Richard和大头进门的声音便彻底醒来了。  
“你知道自己想要的。”大头说。  
“没开玩笑，大头，今天不合适。”Richard说。  
“来嘛，肯定很好玩的，就来一次。Jared应该已经睡下了，我们安静点就好。”  
Richard笑道：“你什么时候安静过，上回你喊我小婊子，还让我接招。可我那会儿正压着你呢。”  
“他说不要了，没听到吗？”Jared裹着毯子从沙发上起身。大头和Richard吓了一跳。  
“靠，原来你没睡啊。”大头说。  
“嗯，我醒着呢，你该走了。”  
Richard愣怔道：“Jared？你说什么呢？”  
“是啊，怎么了Jared？”大头皱着眉头。  
“Richard告诉过你他在我面前自慰吗？还有我们昨晚接了吻？”Jared说。Richard大声呵止他。  
大头尴尬无比，目光涣散了一会儿，终于找到门在哪儿，“好吧，这有点奇怪，那行，我就、就先走了。”  
大头的身影消失在门外，Richard转回身，瞠目结舌道：“Jared，你搞什么！”  
“我知道你和他的事了。”  
“知道什么鬼事？他是我朋友，你却把那些事告诉他？为什么——你现在是想毁了我的人生？？”  
“我……我……”  
“滚出去，马上出去！”  
“Richard……”  
“走啊！”Richard一把拽过Jared披在身上的毯子，把他推出公寓，砰地摔上门，锁住。Jared弱弱地敲门。  
“Richard，对不起，让我进去吧，我……我不是那个意思……Richard？”  
Richard回到卧室砸上门，把头埋进枕头底下，发泄了几声。没有哪间公寓值得自己付出这种代价的，他讨厌人类，他不想远远看着月亮了，而是希望住在上面。他气得浑身直抖，丢人、羞耻、难堪，种种糟糕的情绪席卷了他。他侧过身蜷缩起来，想着要是能缩得够小，就可以啪地消失在世界上了，那该多幸运。


	9. Chapter 9

Richard躺了一个小时，尝尽办法也没能入睡，但愤怒已经平息下来，重回他的掌控范围之内。他从床上起来，光脚走到玄关，把门打开。Jared还裹着他的毯子，在门外蜷成一团。  
“嘿。”Richard叫道。  
那个团子动了动，睁开一只湛蓝的大眼睛偷偷看他。  
“进来吧。”  
Jared站起身，默不作声地走进去。“对不起，Richard。”他难过地道歉，因为刚醒而语带嘶哑。“我也不知道自己被什么附了体。我真的不是善妒的人，而且和你认识才不到一周，根本没有权利去介入你和Nelson的关系。但愿你能处理好后续，我明早也会和他道歉的。”  
“没猜错你的想法的话，我想说，我和大头没有……在一起。”  
屋内是长久的沉寂。  
“可你的邻居说她看到你们两个接吻了。”  
Richard抱怨道：“他以为我想让他来假扮我丈夫，就故意在她面前亲了我。那件事诡异到炸了。”  
“那……那今晚你们进门的时候在聊什么？”  
Richard先是疑惑不解，随后红了脸：“打游戏啊，格斗游戏。”  
“噢。”Jared小声说，“这可真尴尬。”  
“没事。”Richard叹了口气，“我之所以能和大头做十年朋友，就是因为他是全世界最随和的人，只要不是什么出格的事，他不会在意的。不用担心我和他的关系。”  
“那我和你呢？”Jared近乎呢喃。  
“Jared。”Richard说，“现在是凌晨三点钟，六小时之后谈话就开始了，而我们只能胜不能败。就……就先睡吧，好吗？”  
“好，但Richard，我真的很抱歉。”  
“我知道，Jared，我明白的，我原谅你了。还有，我也很抱歉把你锁在门外，很……很混蛋，我不该那么做的。”  
“没关系。”Jared轻声说，“是我活该。”  
“别这么说。”Richard张开双臂，Jared靠进去，紧紧搂住他。  
“我能和你一起睡吗？不会打扰到你的。”  
“今天不行，Jared，好好睡吧，我也回房间去。等到把移民局说得心服口服，再……再坐下来谈一谈。我保证。晚安。”  
Richard感到Jared深吸一口气，然后放开了他。“好，Richard，晚安。”  
******  
谈话是在上午九点钟。八点，挂着黑眼圈的Jared把他叫醒，说着睡过头了。他们匆匆穿上衣服，开车前往移民局办事处。他们在等候室的贩售机里买了两杯咖啡，又吃了Jared电脑包里装着的能量棒。Richard双眼阖十，聚精会神地回忆着他们聊过的所有细节，Jared则在浏览他记在笔记本上的内容。巴黎初吻，他写的时候还在旁边画了一颗心。塔尔萨。在Facebook上班，2014年后做自由职业。朋友：大头（Nelson）、Gilfoyle、Dinesh、Erlich、Jian-Yang。姐姐：Sarah。抗焦虑用的Cipralex。大卫·鲍伊。星际迷航。冯古内特。  
“Hendricks先生。”一位官员叫道，Richard蹦起来，Jared把笔记本塞回包里。  
“一会儿见。”Richard说，Jared点点头。  
“Dunn先生，到这边来。”Jared也起身，走进另一件办公室。  
Jared认出了Kendall先生，与对方握手，坐进桌子另一侧的塑料椅子里，和他面对面。双手紧紧地交叠在一起。  
“Dunn先生，你知道的，我们怀疑你们的婚姻并不真实，所以要问你一些问题。Hendricks先生也会被问到相同的问题，我们会根据答案做出决定。明白吗？”Kendall先生说。  
“嗯。”Jared说。  
“很好，Hendricks先生，请您举起右手，能否发誓你接下来给出的答案全部是真话，完完全全、绝无谎言？”Pace女士问道。  
“嗯，能，当然，是真话。”Richard紧张地笑了笑，举起手。  
“为了录音，请你说出自己的名字。”  
“Richard Hendricks。”  
“Donald Dunn，我习惯用Jared。”  
“能先聊聊你的另一半吗？”  
“他，呃，他在寄养系统长大，遭遇过许多不幸的事。”Richard说，“但他是我见过最、最善良、最厉害的人。他是个好人，的的确确有一颗美好的心灵。”  
“Richard超棒。”Jared说，“他聪明、努力、富有激情，说起自己喜欢的事整个人会闪闪发光。”  
“波士顿。”Richard说，“不过他的住所总在变动，去过各种、各种寄养家庭。”  
“他来自塔尔萨，有一个姐姐。”  
“他饮食禁忌多得吓人，吃素、不能吃谷物……”  
“我有乳糖不耐和麸质过敏，道德素食主义，而且对肉桂过敏。”  
“啊，我不知道，我胃很敏感，经常呕吐。”  
“我认为Richard有很多没诊断出来的食物过敏症，我想让他戒掉奶制品，但他不太情愿。”  
“他在……在大腿内侧有一个纹身，是，呃，是只鸟，特别……性感。”  
“Richard非常喜欢我的纹身，过去我会因为那里有纹身感到不安。太久以前纹上去的了，而且是个仓促之举。不过现在我也爱上了它。”  
“我们是在巴黎相遇的。”  
“巴黎。”  
“我最好的朋友是大头……啊，我是说Nelson Bighetti。”  
“他最好的朋友是Nelson。我很喜欢Nelson，但有时也会嫉妒，我以前从不会产生嫉妒心，所以这有点丢人。可他知道许多我不知道的事，像是电子游戏、电影、科幻小说，他和Richard还有那么多回忆。我明白自己不能成为Richard的全部，但天啊，我真希望有一天梦想成真。”  
“Jared最好的朋友？啊，应该是Gloria。他们总是一起去采蘑菇、看鸟。我都觉得她有一百岁了，和Jared做朋友怪怪的，不过也很可爱。”  
“Richard是我最好的朋友，但Gloria的第二位不可撼动！”  
“我只是——只是真想不通都2019年了，怎么一个聪明人还会用Facebook，况且Jared就很聪明。用它干嘛呢，打招呼？哈哈傻笑？还是看新闻？”  
“Richard讨厌Facebook，他说Mark Zuckerberg就是个麻烦摊子。”  
“他会服一种血液稀释剂，名字我忘了。”  
“我服一种叫Coumadin的血液稀释剂。”  
“嗯，对，抗焦虑的，叫Cipralex。”  
“Cipolak。啊等等，不对，是Ciporalax，Cipalo，Ci——噢天哪，我总是记错。”  
Kendall先生抬眼看他，“总是记错？”Jared腾地红了脸，呆呆望回去。“能解释一下这句话吗，Dunn先生？”  
“我、我……”Jared说，“我只是……”  
“你能解释一下，你为什么这么说吗？”  
沉默漫长而窒息。“都是我的错。”Jared说，“拜托、求您了，不要惩罚Richard。”  
******  
“好的，Hednricks先生。”Pace女士起身道，“等我们通知吧。”两人彼此一笑，Richard有种考了数学或物理第一时的感觉。臣服在Richard Hendricks脚下吧，美国移民局。  
“所以Jared在哪儿？”  
“我不清楚他的谈话有没有结束，你得等等。”  
“好，那我、那我就在外面等了。”  
他不想回到那间压抑的等候室，那里灰暗陈旧，人们都郁郁不乐。于是他出了移民局，在出口附近找了个长椅，坐下掏出手机，打字道：“外面等你。”他环顾一圈，继续写道，“顺便说一句，不要急着去工作，请你喝素食奶昔。”  
他抿起嘴唇，“如果幸运眷顾你的话。”他想了想，把这句删掉了。靠，他一点也不擅长说情话。他又看了看四周，没有Jared的身影。  
“昨晚的事有点怪。”他发给大头，“抱歉啊。”  
“确实。”大头马上发来回复，省略号显示他还在打字。  
“所以你们是gay？”  
Richard叹了口气，“应该是。”  
“好吧，那Jared为什么冲我发火？”  
“他以为咱们俩在上床。”  
大头发了八个呕吐的表情，Richard哈哈大笑。“我知道，是很恶心。”  
“你喜欢他？”  
“是啊，真的很喜欢。”  
“那挺好，祝福你们。”  
Richard对着手机微笑起来，大头牛逼，世界上再找不到比他更好的朋友了。他必须得把那台投影仪挂起来，游戏之夜也要提上日程，越快越好。他查看了一下消息，Jared依然没回，离他发消息已经快二十分钟了。奇怪。  
“Richard，这儿。”  
Richard抬起头，Jared终于现身了，站在不远处冲他微笑。  
“靠，我都开始担心了。”Richard笑容灿烂，过去抱住他。Jared的大手温柔地握着他的腰，轻吻Richard脖颈。Richard缩了缩，笑着去亲他，两人吻在一处。Jared一只手揉进Richard发间，另一只扶在他腰上。Richard开心极了，热情点燃了他，他感到自己即将拉开一节美妙篇章，或许这就是他人生最幸福时光的起点。当他气喘吁吁地结束这个吻，Jared唇瓣红肿。他笑起来。  
“我在互利地图上搜了一下，发现这周围就有一家素食甜品店。先去庆祝一下，你再回去工作吧，我们聊一聊，然后……”  
“Richard，我愿意，可我不能去 。”  
Richard翻了个白眼，戳了戳他胳膊，“Gavin Belson那个傻逼就不能给你一个小时吗，三十分钟也可以啊。我请客，走吧。”  
“不是……不是因为Gavin。”  
“那、那为什么？”Richard问。  
“因为他要跟我们揍，Hendricks先生。”  
Kendall先生走了过来。他一直在这儿吗？旁边还带着一个全副武装的保卫人员？Richard想。  
“怎么了？”  
“抱歉，Richard。”Jared说，“我尽力了，可还是害怕。”  
“别这样。‘Richard摇头。  
“但我和他们达成共识了。”Jared轻轻笑着，“我马上离开，你不会出任何麻烦，也不用交罚款，更不必失去那座漂亮的天文台。”  
“不，我……我才不在乎什么破天文台，Jared，我要的是你。”  
“没关系的。”Jared轻声说。  
“不，有关系！”  
“走吧，Dunn先生。”Kendall先生说。  
“不要。”Richard抱住Jared。  
“Richard，别闹，放手吧。”Jared说。  
“不放。”  
“Hendricks先生，请放手。”Kendall先生说。  
“这是什么破事。”Richard，“这简直不可思议！他去德国要怎么办？他的工作在这儿，他的人生在这人，我他妈也在这儿！”  
“走吧。”保卫说，“站到旁边去，Hendricks先生。”  
“法西斯。”Richard怒气冲冲道，“你们都是法西斯。”  
“Richard，别这么说。”Jared柔声道，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，仿佛Richard才是需要被安慰的那个。最后，他给了他一个甜蜜的笑容，挥挥手，坐进等在附近的黑色政府用车。Richard眼睁睁看着它开走，感到泪水汹涌滑落。他抹了一把脸，拭去眼泪。手机在口袋里振动，他掏出来看，是大头的消息，“今晚守望者开播，要来看吗？带上Jared :)”  
他滑掉信息，盯着屏幕上的Jared，他的睫毛，他纤长的手指，他优美的轮廓。Richard深吸一口气，清了清嗓子，叫来一辆顺风车。


	10. Chapter 10

尾声。六月。  
“下周上诉的裁决结果就会出来了。”Monahan说，那张灰暗哀愁的脸填满了skype窗口。  
“这么快？”Jared说，“太叫人激动了！”  
“在我看来案情很明朗，法官也很同情你，我想大家都觉得这些规定没人情味，对加州来说，这也是个反抗特朗普当局立法的好机会，对大家都是好事一桩。还有，你是个讨人喜欢的受害者。”  
“谢谢！”Jared笑道。  
“柏林怎么样？”Monahan问。  
“非常不错。”Jared说，“这儿的生活很精彩，而且四季分明。冬天冷冽，现在到了夏天，就觉得这温度是上天的恩赐！在互利柏林分部干得也挺开心的，Gavin能让我在这边入职可太好心了。”  
“和谁聊天呢？”Richard光着脚从浴室出来。  
“Monahan先生。”Jared指了指电脑。  
“你好，Richard。”Monahan同他打招呼，Richard冲电脑挥了挥手，“我想魔笛手发展得不错吧？总能在媒体报道里听到它。”  
“嗯，都挺顺利。”  
“他谦虚呢。”Jared说，“实际上，我们已经聊过要我从互利辞职，全职给魔笛手工作了。还有，你看了他在麻省理工科技评论上的访谈吗？”  
“恐怕没有。”  
“精彩绝伦！”  
“我一定会看的。好了Jared，今天就到这里吧，以后再聊。”  
“再见！”Jared合上电脑，看着Richard，“早上好，帅哥！”  
Richard俯下身，从后面环住他，“早上还，能把椅子转过来吗？”  
Jared略显疑惑地歪了歪头，不过乖乖照做。Richard两臂撑在餐桌上，吻了下去。这漫长的一吻火辣又黏腻，两人分开后，Jared大口喘着粗气，Richard则跪倒在他两腿之间。  
Richard舔舐他的掌心，“宝贝，我想要。”Jared喘着气，攥住他的手，来回剐蹭他粗糙的舌面。Richard用空闲的一只手释放出他睡裤里半硬的性器。Richard曾花了很久才控制住自己不要在口交时反射性呕吐，也很享受现在的改变。他一手娴熟地撸动Jared的性器，唇舌并用地上下照抚茎身。  
“宝贝，这太舒服了。”Jared轻声叹道。Richard保持撸动的频率，含住性器顶端的一瞬，他后背抵到椅子上，呼吸变得粗重起来。Richard抬眼瞧他。  
“到地板上来。”  
“Richard，就——”  
“不，快点。”  
“至少去床上吧。”  
“太远了。”  
“天哪。”Jared慢吞吞地躺到厨房地板上，抬起臀部，让Richard把他裤子褪到膝盖附近。Richard扒下餐椅上的垫子，垫在Jared腰下。  
“抬起来，快。”  
Jared呻吟着弓起背。  
“这就对了，让我看看你漂亮的小洞。”  
Richard在上面结结实实地亲了一口，Jared笑出声，他想起在Friedrichschain那间吊顶极高的酒店房间里，他们第一次做爱，Richard害羞腼腆，总是迷茫无措充满歉意。而他自己也没有多熟练在行。当Richard背着匆忙收拾的双肩包出现在机场，说要和他一起走的时候，他哭得无法自已，不出几周，便把自己献给了Rard。他们最初做爱时，常常是Richard不断乞求安抚，Jared抽泣着表露自己的爱意。他们跋涉过漫长的一路，才走到今日。Richard一只手仍在抚慰他的性器，然后沾湿另一只的掌心，温暖湿润的手指在Jared穴口打转。  
“舒服吗，宝贝？”  
“Richard，舒服死了。”  
“还想要吗？想要更多吗？”  
“想，Richard。”  
Richard真心实意、暖洋洋地笑起来，露出整齐牙齿，两只湛蓝的大眼睛熠熠生辉。他手指插入Jared的后穴中，用Jared喜欢的方式在里面四处探索。  
“我要……我要……Richard……我……”  
“来吧宝贝，射出来。我爱你。”  
Jared惊喘一声，射了Richard满手。Richard轻柔地抽出手，起身到水槽下清洗，等待Jared找回呼吸的节奏，穿好衣服。Richard又躺回地板，手臂横在Jared身上，轻轻压着他，不让他起身。  
“Alles gute zum geburtstag（生日快乐），Jared，生日快乐。”  
Jared笑起来，Richard的德语学得比自己快，他很喜欢德语语法，也喜欢炫耀自己的水平。Jared则喜欢听他说，所以快慢也没关系。“Danke（谢谢），要是知道过生日这么棒，我不会荒废那么多生日的。”  
“这只是开始，你还没收到真正的礼物呢。我们还要和Claudia，Zeshan还有Andreas共进午餐。”  
Jared闭上双眼。去年的6月10日，他甚至不知道这一天是自己的生日，但即便知道了，大概也会和其他日子一样，安安静静毫无波澜地度过。如今他拥有Richard，拥有这些朋友、这样的人生，被爱、被需要，这一切都让他不知所措、倍感梦幻，原来在这世间漂泊逐流，也没有那么糟糕。“听起来棒极了，但Richard，亲爱的，我生命的光火，我们能从厨房地板上起来吗？”  
“马上。”  
“我有个好消息。”Jared的指尖在Richard手臂上跳跃，一点点激起肌肤的战栗。  
“嗯？”  
“下周就能出上诉结果了，Monahan说胜诉几率很大，夏天结束前我就可以拿回公民身份。”  
“那很好啊。”Richard点点头。  
“你不开心吗？我们很快就能回家了。”  
Richard对他做了个鬼脸，爬起来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你一定要我说那句话是吧。”  
“什么话？”Jared笑了。  
“有你在的地方才是家。”Richard嘟囔道，“别的地方都见鬼去吧。”  
Jared大笑着把他拉回身旁。


End file.
